Le croquemitaine
by Eilane
Summary: Clarice Starling démissione du FBI après sa dernière rencontre avec le Dr Lecter et s'installe en France...Mais tout n'est pas terminé...Reviews please !
1. Point de non retour

**Auteur** : Eilane

**Genre **: Romance / Drama

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: Clarice Starling démissione du FBI après sa dernière rencontre avec le Dr Lecter et s'installe en France...Mais tout n'est pas terminé...

**Note de l'auteur** : cette fanfic suit la fin du film "Hannibal" d Ridley Scott et non pas celle du livre...pour les anti Hannibal/Clarice, passez votre chemin...Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à reviewé si vous aimez !

**Disclaimer** : cette fic est basée sur des pesonnages créés par Thomas Harris...Seule l'histoire et les personnages que j'y ai rajouté m'appartiennent...

Et on ne le répétera jamais assez...**review please !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Point De Non Retour**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et les ombres formées par le feuillage des arbres rendaient la forêt inquiétante. Le vent s'engouffrant parmi les branches provoquait de sinistres craquements qui résonnaient dans les lugubres ténèbres.  
La fatigue commençait à atteindre la jeune femme qui perdait son souffle. Dans le lointain résonnaient les cris d'une patrouille de police partie à sa recherche.  
Elle continuait de courir, l'esprit davantage troublé par les derniers évènements que par la morphine qui s'écoulait doucement dans ses veines, lui rendant la douleur plus supportable.  
Arrivée près du ponton, elle s'immobilisa : sur l'eau, un petit bateau à moteur prenait le large mais elle ne distingua personne à l'intérieur.  
Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle scrutait les alentours. Elle était seule. Cette certitude s'immisçait en elle et elle ignorait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en être malheureuse.  
Il lui avait échappé. Cette fois encore, elle l'avait perdu. Cette pensée si soudaine lui transperça plus profondément le cœur que la balle des sbires de Mason Verger ne lui avait transpercé la poitrine.  
Les secours ne tarderaient plus à présent. Acceptant sa défaite, elle les attendait, tout en observant l'embarcation s'éloigner de la rive. De l'autre côté du lac, le feu d'artifice du 4 juillet débutait à peine.  
Elle repensait à cette terrible soirée : l'un des pires tueur en série que le monde ait jamais connu l'avait sauvée. Elle devait sa vie à un homme qu'elle aurait du détester, que son devoir lui ordonnait de traquer. Pourtant, elle s'était toujours sentie fascinée par lui. Depuis leurs premières discussions au centre de détention psychiatrique de Baltimore, il n'avait cessé de hanter ses nuits.  
Bien qu'elle éprouvait une certaine affection pour lui, il n'en était pas moins un assassin, un cannibale, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ses sentiments. Il avait dégusté le cerveau de Paul Krendler sous ses yeux terrifiés et des nausées la prenaient instantanément dès qu'elle repensait à cette horrible scène.  
Elle ne pouvait se reprocher d'avoir été un mauvais agent du FBI. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le capturer. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle l'avait enchaîné à elle grâce à une paire de menottes, mais il s'était emparé d'un hachoir de cuisine et s'était sectionné la main. Encore maintenant, elle ne comprenait pas son acte : pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée ? Elle ne trouvait aucune réponse à cette question. Sans doute son esprit était-il trop embrumé pour qu'elle y réfléchisse.  
Elle était partie à sa poursuite, sans aucune arme, ignorant pourquoi elle le cherchait si avidement. Etait-ce vraiment pour le livrer au FBI qu'elle l'avait coursé dans les bois, ou n'était-ce pas plutôt pour le voir encore une fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse...  
Elle frissonna à cette idée. Elle croyait toujours aveuglément en la justice et, pour elle, le FBI la représentait dans toute sa splendeur, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait secouru un serial killer en fuite, n'hésitant pas à tuer pour lui venir en aide et lui avait, malgré elle, permis de s'échapper. Mais était-ce réellement à son insu ? Ne désirait-elle pas, elle-même, le voir libre ?  
Soudain, les lumières de la brigade du FBI la sortirent de sa torpeur. Un policier l'interpella, lui demandant de mettre les mains derrière la tête.  
-Je suis Clarice Starling, FBI, s'entendit-elle crier.  
L'homme lui fit alors signe de baisser les bras et s'approcha d'elle. Clarice, épuisée, se reposa sur l'épaule du policier et le suivit jusqu'à une voiture où elle pu enfin s'asseoir. Quelques autres agents vinrent les rejoindre. L'un d'eux, la mine extrêmement pâle, sortait de la maison d'été de Mr Krendler et expliqua à ses collègues l'état du cadavre qu'il y avait découvert avant de revomir l'intégralité de son dernier repas.  
Durant de nombreuses heures, ils s'acharnèrent, sans succès, à fouiller les environs. Hannibal Lecter avait disparu.

---

La convalescence fut de courte durée pour l'agent spécial Starling qui avait enfin retrouvé ses fonctions au sein du FBI. Quelques semaines seulement après la fuite de Lecter, son supérieur et ami, Jack Crawford, tout près de la retraite, lui permettait de récupérer l'insigne doré désignant son appartenance au Bureau Fédéral d'Investigations. Puis il avait été contraint de la convier à un entretien privé au milieu de son sombre et froid bureau situé en sous-sol dans la division Science du comportement où elle-même avait travaillé ces derniers mois à la traque du cannibale dans la local que ses coéquipiers surnommaient affectueusement " l'antre d'Hannibal "  
A son arrivée dans la pièce, Clarice remarqua immédiatement que Crawford lui désignait un siège. Malgré une certaine appréhension, - jusqu'à présent les deux agents avaient toujours obéit à une sorte de code de conduite voulant qu'ils discutent debout lors de leurs entretiens, - elle s'installa sur la chaise. Son supérieur s'assit, lui aussi, juste en face d'elle, après avoir fait fondre un alka-sletzer dans un gobelet en plastique. Il évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait son regard interrogateur comme un enfant le fait avec sa mère après une grosse bêtise.  
-Sincèrement, Starling, comment pensez vous que je vais pouvoir expliquer les faits aux médias ? C'est votre deuxième bavure en bien trop peu de temps...  
Clarice dévisagea longuement la figure grave et coléreuse de son collègue. Il vieillissait à vue d'œil pensa-t-elle. Depuis la mort de sa femme Bella, il s'acharnait au travail sans songer à prendre un peu de repos. Devant elle, il gesticulait sur sa chaise avec énervement. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans une telle fureur et elle se sentait navrée d'être la cause de son emportement. La fin de sa propre carrière au coeur du FBI, la fin de l'agent spécial Starling, s'annonçait pour bientôt, elle le sentait, et, étrangement, cela ne semblait pas la traumatiser.  
-Vous étiez pourtant l'un de nos meilleurs agents ! Et je vous ai toujours couvert car j'avais foi en vous... mais là, je ne sais plus quoi penser !  
-Je vous ai pourtant déjà tout raconté, s'exclama la jeune femme. Lecter a réussi à m'échapper en se coupant la main et personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose.  
-Mais vous l'avez secouru, Starling, éclata son supérieur, et cinq hommes en sont morts, dont trois de votre propre chef... Avouez qu'il s'agit là d'une véritable catastrophe.  
-Ce fou de Mason Verger avait prévu de tuer Lecter dans d'atroces souffrances. Il souhaitait faire justice lui-même ! J'ai simplement voulu l'en empêcher. La place d'Hannibal Lecter est en prison ! Ai-je eu tort de réagir ainsi alors que j'avais été démise de mes fonctions ? Sans doute, mais si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas un instant !  
-Starling, je vous en prie, gronda Crawford outré par l'impertinence de Clarice. Lecter ne s'est pas gêner pour, lui aussi, se venger lui-même. Ses actes seraient-ils moins condamnables à vos yeux que ceux de Mason Verger ?  
Clarice sentait dans la voix de Jack Crawford toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du Docteur Hannibal Lecter et se demandait pourquoi son esprit, à elle, n'était pas en harmonie avec les pensées de son collègue.  
-Si je puis me permettre d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée, Jack, Verger et Krendler sont bel et bien morts et j'en suis en partie responsable, c'est indéniable, mais sincèrement, je ne pleurerais pas pour eux. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient et le Docteur Lecter n'a sans doute fait que rendre un grand service à l'humanité en les éliminant... Est-ce cela que vous vouliez m'entendre dire ?  
Crawford bondit de sa chaise, contourna son bureau et vint se planter, hors de lui, devant Clarice.  
-Vous rendez-vous compte des paroles que vous venez de prononcer, Starling ? Elles seraient passibles d'un appel en justice ! Je vais mettre cela sous le coup de la fatigue et des tranquillisants et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais vous allez tout de même avoir à répondre de vos actes devant la commission d'enquête du FBI. Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous risquez un renvoi...et je ne pourrais pas vous protéger cette fois ci !  
Clarice s'était levée, elle aussi.  
-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Monsieur Crawford.  
Elle déposa son insigne qu'on venait à peine de lui rendre et l'arme de John Brigham, décédé lors de l'arrestation désastreuse d'Evelda Drumgo que Clarice avait mené, sur le bureau de Crawford.  
-Je démissionne.  
La jeune femme tourna les talons d'un air décidé et sortit du bureau en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle, laissant son supérieur totalement abasourdi par sa réaction.  
A présent, elle en était certaine, elle avait pris la meilleure des décisions depuis de longues années.

---

La disparition d'Hannibal Lecter fit, une fois de plus, les gros titres de la presse internationale.  
A Buenos Aires, tous les journaux télévisés relataient l'évènement...  
" Hannibal Lecter, dit le cannibale, a encore réussi à échapper aux autorités américaines ", couinait un téléviseur aux couleurs délavées.  
" ...l'agent Starling, chargée de l'enquête, a empêché le milliardaire fou Mason Verger, quatrième victime du serial killer, de tuer Lecter mais l'a ensuite laissé fuir... "  
Une photo de Clarice, les cheveux tirés en arrière, habillée d'un tailleur sexy apparut à l'écran.  
" ...plusieurs hommes ont perdu la vie durant cette pénible mésaventure dont Verger lui-même qui a malencontreusement subit le sort qu'il réservait au cannibale. On est en droit de se demander pourquoi seule l'agent Starling est revenue indemne de ces quelques jours de cauchemar. Cette dernière, qui a, depuis, quitté les rangs du FBI, refuse malheureusement de répondre à nos envoyés spéciaux, laissant ainsi planer un doute sur ses intentions vis-à-vis du fugitif. Alors Clarice Starling / Hannibal Lecter, nouvelle version sanguinolente du couple la belle et la bête ou ennemis jurés ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! C'était Killy White pour CBS "  
Hannibal posa son verre sur la tablette de marbre, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
-La belle et la bête, hein ? Réellement très intéressant !  
La salle du petit bistrot où il s'était attablé baignait dans la pénombre. Les stores avaient été tirés et, dehors, une pancarte signifiait aux passant la fermeture du bar. Ainsi, il ne serait pas dérangé durant son repas. Les deux serveurs présents avaient montré d'odieuses manières lorsqu'il leur avait poliment demandé de se taire afin de pouvoir écouter tout à son aise les commentaires de la journaliste relatant son évasion et il s'était alors vu obligé de les corriger sévèrement.  
Il se leva, enjamba le corps inerte du barman gisant sur le sol et alla éteindre la télévision.  
-A nous deux maintenant...  
Dans un coin, des frémissements de terreur émis par une serveuse ligotée retentirent.  
Hannibal ouvrit une petite sacoche de cuir noir et en sortit un scalpel flambant neuf. Les gémissements de la femme se firent plus forts. Terrifiée, elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux le visage maculé de sang du garçon de café dont le regard inexpressif semblait à tout jamais rivé sur elle. Hannibal lui avait calmement dépecé le torse avant de faire cuir sa chair et de s'en nourrir.  
-Préférez-vous une longue agonie ou une mort rapide ?s'amusa-t-il à demander à sa future victime.  
Voyant Lecter approcher dangereusement le scalpel de son cou, la femme tenta de hurler du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mais aucun son n'eut le temps de parvenir hors de sa bouche. Une douleur profonde la saisie, elle sentit son propre sang s'écouler sur sa poitrine et s'éparpiller sur le sol. Sa vision se troublait. Elle percevait dans le lointain le bruit du scalpel glissant sur sa gorge, tailladant sa peau. Ses paupières se fermaient doucement alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le carrelage glacé du bistrot. Sa dernière vision fut son jeune collègue qu'elle allait bientôt rejoindre dans la mort.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Hannibal sortit du café, le ventre plein, en sifflant un petit air joyeux.  
Il entra dans un taxi et demanda à être conduit à l'aéroport.

---

Les semaines passaient lentement et l'été touchait seulement à sa fin lorsque Clarice retourna une dernière fois au FBI afin de récupérer les quelques affaires laissées dans son bureau.  
Là bas, ses collègues semblaient pour la plupart partis en vacances et seuls des remplaçants inexpérimentés rôdaient dans les couloirs. Aucun signe de sympathie ne lui fut montré durant cette rapide visite. Découragée par l'absence de Crawford et la froideur des autres agents, elle se précipita hors de la section Sciences du comportement, chargée des quelques souvenirs qu'elle tenait à ramener chez elle et qu'on lui avait négligemment posés dans un coin de " l'antre d'Hannibal ".  
Un énorme carton dans les bras lui cachant la vue, elle se dirigeait donc vers la sortie, espérant que les gens se pousseraient poliment sur son passage. Mais quelqu'un d'un peu trop préoccupé lui rentra dedans de plein fouet et fit tomber la totalité du contenu de la boite sur le sol dans un cliquetis de verre brisé.  
-Veuillez m'excuser, s'empressa de bafouiller le fautif.  
Clarice, qui s'était déjà baissée pour rassembler ses biens, releva la tête. L'ancien médecin privé de Mason Verger, Mr Doemling, se tenait devant elle, embarrassé par l'incident. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et tenta de lui venir en aide du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
-Heureux de vous revoir vivante, Miss Starling !  
Elle se contenta de lui sourire aimablement. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçus, elle portait secours au Docteur Lecter et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à aborder le sujet.  
Durant les quelques secondes où Clarice observa Doemling, elle pu d'ores et déjà jugé qui il était : un homme ni vraiment jeune, ni vraiment vieux, dont le crâne commençait toutefois à se dégarnir. Il n'avait rien de spécialement séduisant ou repoussant, il était seulement quelconque mais sa manière de s'habiller et de parler avec un accent bourgeois qui ne lui allait pas fit penser à Clarice que l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle devait être tout particulièrement imbus de sa personne.  
-Mr Crawford m'a fait venir ici pour une déposition détaillée de la nuit où Hannibal Lecter a pris la fuite. J'ai appris votre démission du FBI. Je suis désolé pour vous, lança Cordell maladroitement.  
Mais Clarice ne semblait pas le moins du monde accablée.  
-Ne le soyez pas, rétorqua-t-elle, je crois que nous ne défendions plus les mêmes valeurs.  
Mr Doemling continuait de ramasser les objets qu'il avait malencontreusement éparpillés sur le sol quand son regard fut soudain attiré par un papier légèrement froissé, tombé juste à côté de lui. Il s'agissait d'une lettre adressée à l'agent Starling, provenant sans doute du carton qu'il avait renversé. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour deviner qui en était l'auteur. Atteint d'une curiosité maladive due à son travail de psychiatre, il tendit la main pour s'en saisir mais Clarice fut plus rapide et s'empressa de ranger la lettre dans sa boite qu'elle avait fini de remplir.  
-Mr Crawford sait-il que vous avez subtilisé une pièce à conviction ?  
-Je ne pense pas, avoua Clarice, mais vous n'irez pas le lui dire, n'est-ce pas, Mr Doemling ?  
Il parut soudain très mal à l'aise.  
-Pourquoi croyez vous...  
-Mr Doemling, le coupa Clarice, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?...  
Clarice semblait peu assurée. Elle évita soigneusement le regard du médecin et prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Est-ce vraiment le Docteur Lecter qui a poussé votre patient dans la fosse à Muskrat Farm, demanda-t-elle enfin.  
Doemling la fixa un long moment, sans parler. Comment aurait-il pu s'attendre à une telle question. Tous les agents à qui il avait fait sa déposition n'avaient jamais remit en doute ce point crucial. Mais Starling, elle, se doutait de quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et fit non de la tête. Clarice ne parut pas surprise.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. De toute façon, cela n'a plus tellement d'importance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Doemling, votre secret sera bien gardé.  
-Mr Verger et moi-même pensions que vous et Lecter étiez très proche, que vous entreteniez bien plus qu'une relation d'agent du FBI à Serial Killer. Avions-nous vu juste ?  
Encore une fois, Clarice se contenta de sourire. Comment aurait-elle pu répondre à une telle question alors qu'elle-même n'était pas sure de ses propres sentiments.  
-Et maintenant, où allez vous vous rendre, Miss Starling ?  
Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Clarice se tourna vers la sortie et sans même jeter un regard à Mr Doemling, elle répondit :  
-Paris...


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 2 : Un Nouveau Départ**

Dans l'avion, Clarice essayait de se détendre mais l'inconnu lui avait toujours fait un peu peur… Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un véritable départ et non pas de vacances forcées afin d'éviter le stress de sept années passées au FBI. Elle avait, en quelques mois, vendu sa Mustang à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout, sa maison, laissant ainsi à Ardelia Mapp, son ex colocataire, le loisir de s'installer dans un endroit plus spacieux et tout ce qui lui appartenait aux États-unis puis s'était offert une nouvelle demeure, dans les alentours de Paris, en campagne française.  
Certains auraient facilement pu l'accuser de fuir et ils n'avaient pas tort, mais elle espérait, avant tout, laisser derrière elle son sombre passé et recommencer une vie nouvelle, sans morts et sans serial killer à ses trousses.  
Malheureusement, son esprit semblait refuser cette décision et les souvenirs du Docteur Lecter la hantaient toujours. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui depuis longtemps mais il exerçait sur elle une fascination morbide qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler. Et après ce baiser qu'il avait eu l'audace de déposer sur ses lèvres, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à comprendre la nature des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. En se remémorant cette soirée, elle sentit un étrange picotement dans ses yeux, comme quelques larmes qui se refuseraient à rouler sur ses joues laiteuses, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.  
" Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons amorcer notre descente. Veuillez vous asseoir confortablement dans vos sièges et boucler vos ceintures. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable vol… ", Annonça l'une des hôtesse de l'appareil.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Clarice sortait de l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle, traînant un monceau de bagages derrière elle.  
Le taxi qu'elle avait apprêté l'attendait devant l'entrée principale. Le conducteur l'aida à ranger ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture puis la fit galamment monter dans le véhicule.  
Durant le trajet, Clarice observait les monuments Parisiens, les grandes rues et les promeneurs avec le plus grand intérêt. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle et elle ne voulait pas en perdre une seule miette. Le taxiteur, comprenant rapidement son enthousiasme et voulant le tourner à son avantage, en profita pour faire un grand tour de la ville, commentant de temps à autre les différents édifices alors que les chiffres sur le compteur de kilomètres ne cessaient de s'agrandir. Ils passèrent alors devant l'arc de Triomphe perdu dans une fine brume, la tour Eiffel, pointant sa forme phallique vers le ciel nuageux et même devant le magnifique bâtiment qu'est l'opéra Garnier. Le taxi, ralenti par la circulation, avait du s'arrêter à un feu qui venait de passé au rouge, mettant son conducteur hors de lui.  
C'est à ce moment là, parmi la foule, qu'elle l'aperçut, assis sur un banc, tenant entre ses mains un journal. Sans réfléchir, elle se colla contre la vitre pour mieux voir et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hannibal Lecter.  
Elle l'observa quelque seconde à son insu, mais, comme s'il se sentait dévisagé, il leva les yeux en direction de la voiture. Clarice détourna rapidement le visage. L'avait-il vu ? Lorsque le taxi redémarra, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction du banc mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait.  
Déçue, elle baissa les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi était-il ici, à Paris, la ville même qu'elle avait choisie pour retraite ? Ne s'agissait-il là que d'une coïncidence troublante, un signe indéniable du destin ou souhaitait-il si ardemment la revoir qu'il l'avait suivie jusque dans la cité française? Et ses deux mains semblaient intactes. Comment était-ce possible ? Sans doute un médecin peu scrupuleux avait-il accepté de réaliser une intervention sur son bras aux États-unis avant que Lecter change une fois de plus de continent et elle se sentait rassurée que ce praticien ait existé.  
Clarice tentait de calmer ses pensées qui échappaient totalement à son contrôle mais son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui fallut demander à son chauffeur de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route afin qu'elle reprenne doucement ses esprits et qu'elle puisse finir tranquillement son voyage.

---

Arrivée devant sa nouvelle propriété, située en bord de Seine à proximité de la ville de Vernon, non loin des jardins de Monet de Giverny qui lui avaient inspiré son célèbre tableau Les Nymphéas, Clarice récupéra ses bagages et donna un pour boire conséquent au taxiteur qui la remercia généreusement avant de s'en aller.  
La maison, qu'elle n'avait vue jusqu'à présent qu'en photo, était encore plus surprenante dans la réalité. Il s'agissait de l'un de ces vieux manoirs aux belles façades avec son grand jardin où les haies sont toujours bien taillées.  
Clarice eut un large sourire de satisfaction. Cet endroit était proche de la perfection.  
Elle passa le portail et avança jusqu'à l'entrée, tirant péniblement ses valises derrière elle. Là, une femme habillée tout de noir l'attendait sur le perron.  
-Miss Starling, je suppose ?  
Elle avait parlé sur un ton monocorde, dans un anglais haché à l'accent discutable. Son visage émacié laissait paraître de trop nombreuses rides pour son jeune age et ses joues creuses et pâles le rendaient froid et fermé.  
-Oui, c'est bien moi, Clarice Starling.  
Tout en répondant, Clarice tentait de se donner une assurance qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas.  
-Suivez-moi !  
La femme lui fit visiter l'ensemble de la propriété. La maison n'était pas immense bien qu'assez vaste pour facilement accueillir un couple et leurs nombreux enfants : un grand hall soutenu par de belles colonnes à dominante rose composait la majeure partie du rez-de-chaussée, laissant tout de même place à de chaleureuses cuisines, à une spacieuse et confortable salle à manger dotée d'une grande cheminée de marbre blanc où un feu crépitait déjà et à une somptueuse bibliothèque s'étendant sur toute la hauteur du manoir et offrant une collection si importante que jamais Clarice n'avait eu l'occasion d'admirer autant de livres à la fois. Le second étage comprenait, quant à lui, trois chambres, un petit salon très coquet et une vaste véranda aménagée de nombreuses plantes aux parfums enivrants, d'un confortable divan et d'un magnifique piano à queue. Enfin, un minuscule escalier au bout du couloir menait vers le troisième étage, sous les toits, composé de plusieurs mansardes abritant autrefois les domestiques et aujourd'hui lieu de résidence de la femme en noir et de son mari.  
Toute la demeure était équipée de mobilier ancien, principalement fait de bois sculpté que Clarice avait commandé et fait livré avant d'arriver en France.  
L'escalier reliant le rez-de-chaussée au premier étage était lui-même une merveille. Au milieu de la montée, il se séparait en deux parties, l'une continuant sur la droite, et l'autre sur la gauche, rappelant des décors de contes de fées. L'albâtre rose dans lequel il avait été construit brillait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on l'avait lustré des heures durant.  
Dehors, le jardin enchanta Clarice. Il se composait de haies, d'arbustes et de rosiers au milieu desquels s'écoulait un petit ruisseau, se déversant dans un immense bassin japonais où d'énormes carpes koï nageaient tranquillement.  
Une voiture arriva à l'entrée du manoir. Clarice s'excusa auprès de la femme en noir et vint à la rencontre du visiteur qui sortit aussitôt du véhicule.  
-Vous avez bien loué une voiture ? demanda l'homme, et sans attendre de réponse, il ajouta, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire remplir.  
Une fois les derniers détails réglés, la femme en noir et le loueur de voiture partis, Clarice, abandonnant ses valises dans le hall d'entrée, s'affala sur le canapé du salon. Vivre dans un endroit pareil était pour elle un changement crucial, elle, l'ancienne provinciale, habitait à présent un manoir digne de ce nom, près de l'une des plus riche ville qui puisse exister. Sa nouvelle vie venait donc de commencer. Épuisée par le voyage et le lourd décalage horaire, elle plongea rapidement dans un profond et calme sommeil, hanté par le visage familier du Docteur Lecter.  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le froid et la pluie faisaient rage. L'été, très doux, laissait place à un automne humide et lugubre. Les jours séparant Halloween rapetissaient et Clarice se demanda si cette fête existait aussi en France comme on l'organisait dans son pays natal.  
Elle se prit à penser au Docteur Lecter tout en contemplant toujours l'extérieur. Où se trouvait-il à ce moment même? N'avait-elle pas rêvé en croyant le voir en ville ? Une partie d'elle-même espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir imaginé l'apercevoir, mais l'autre partie, terrifiée par ce désir, s'en voulait de songer encore à lui.

---

Dans son hôtel parisien, Hannibal, lui aussi, pensait à Clarice Starling. Il l'avait aperçu le jour même, assise dans un taxi, ses cheveux blonds aux reflets roux remontés en un exquis chignon, et n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il était à présent persuadé de ne pas s'être trompé et souhaitait tout faire pour croiser à nouveau le chemin de la jeune femme.  
La forme légèrement arrondie de son visage et ses yeux expressifs revenaient à son esprit si distinctement qu'il prit une plume et griffonna sur un papier l'image qu'il avait en tête. Il se laissait envahir par ses émotions, le souvenir de la voix douce de Clarice et le délicat parfum qu'elle portait lors de leur dernière rencontre, " fleur du ciel ".  
L'idée de la savoir, par le plus grand des hasards, dans la même ville que lui, l'amusait énormément. Il semblait de plus en plus évident que le destin lui-même les menait à se revoir, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait toujours trouvé Clarice charmante et délicieusement attrayante.  
Ne pouvant se résoudre à se coucher, il se leva de son bureau où il avait fini son dessin étonnement ressemblant, enfila un peignoir et décrocha le téléphone, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa.  
-Pas encore…  
Il chiffra finalement le numéro du service d'étage.  
-Pourriez vous m'apporter une bouteille de votre meilleur Bordeaux, demanda-t-il dans un français parfait.  
-Voulez vous également que l'on vous monte l'un des nos délicieux repas ? S'enquit la voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire !  
Dans la pièce, un magnétophone jouait sans cesse les variations Goldberg de Bach sur un clavecin et les notes de musiques envahissaient l'esprit du Docteur.  
Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Hannibal Lecter se dirigea vers elle et s'exclama, un petit sourire aux lèvres :  
-Le repas est servi !


	3. Un cri dans la nuit

**Chapitre3 : Un Cri Dans La Nuit**

La fillette suivait sagement ses parents dans le vaste réseau de tunnels du métro parisien. Cet endroit l'avait toujours intriguée. Comment pouvait-on creuser sous la terre sans risquer de causer un éboulement ?  
Elle n'avait qu'environ six ans, mais sa vivacité d'esprit frappait toujours les gens lorsqu'il la rencontrait. On disait souvent d'elle qu'elle était une surdouée et cela l'amusait copieusement.  
En passant devant une vitre, elle prit le temps de se recoiffer en vitesse. Sa beauté n'avait pas d'égal. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et balayaient son doux visage pâle, parsemé de petites taches de rousseur, aux joues bien roses et aux yeux d'un bleu d'azur. Sa mère, exaspérée par sa coquetterie, la traîna par le bras jusqu'au métro.  
Il était plus de onze heures du soir et l'enfant aurait du depuis longtemps se trouver au lit mais la famille s'était rendu au cinéma et rentrait à peine de la séance.  
A cette heure-là, la ligne 14 était, la plupart du temps, déserte, mais un groupe de touristes japonais éméché par quelques cannettes de bière s'engouffra dans les couloirs en même temps qu'eux, bousculant les parents sur leur passage.  
Alors que la foule montait dans la rame, la fillette lâcha malencontreusement la main de sa mère qui ne le réalisa pas immédiatement. Les portes automatiques se fermaient lorsque la femme aperçu sa fille restée sur le quai.  
Elle tenta de se frayer un passage mais il était trop tard et elle ne pu que regarder s'éloigner son enfant dont le visage décelait une certaine appréhension.  
La fillette, perdue, décida de demeurer là et d'attendre que ses parents puissent venir la reprendre, mais les minutes défilaient sur sa montre et sa famille ne réapparaissait toujours pas.  
Le couloir s'était totalement vidé. Les touristes avaient rejoint leurs hôtels et tout était redevenu très calme dans le souterrain.  
L'attente commençait à paraître longue à la petite fille, assise sur une banquette, balançant ses jambes en signe d'impatience.  
Soudain, elle entendit un étrange grincement. On aurait dit le son d'une craie que l'on fait crisser sur un tableau noir à l'exception que l'on n'était pas dans une salle de classe et qu'il n'y avait aucun tableau dans le métro parisien.  
Comprenant que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait, la fillette se leva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de sentir sur elle le souffle d'un individu.  
La peur envahissait son esprit. Que se passait-il ? Où étaient-ils tous ces gens qui l'avaient empêchée de rester auprès de sa mère maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux ?  
Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Effrayée, elle décida de remonter à la surface et de retrouver toute seule le chemin de l'appartement de ses parents, plutôt que de rester dans cet endroit.  
Elle se mit alors à marcher en direction de la sortie. C'est là qu'elle commença à les percevoir. Des bruits de pas lourds dans son dos semblaient suivre le même chemin qu'elle. Cette fois, elle ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout.  
La fillette se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais les pas derrière elle firent de même. Bien qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'endurance, elle les distinguait de plus en plus proches.  
Soudain, elle se sentit happée par quelque chose. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se retourner, la chose l'agrippa violement et lui affligea de nombreux coups de couteau accompagnés de hurlements frénétiques.

---

Le commissaire Christophe Dubois fut appelé de très tôt ce matin là.  
-On a retrouvé un cadavre dans le métro, il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Lui avait ordonné l'un de ses collègues de travail.  
A son arrivé à l'arrêt Châtelet de la ligne 14, Dubois aperçut tout de suite les nombreux policiers déjà sur les lieux du crime ainsi que plusieurs pompiers déroutés par la sauvagerie de l'agression. Son collègue, Luis Royo, s'entretenait avec un jeune couple en pleure.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Dubois en regardant autour de lui.  
Royo lui fit un signe et, laissant le couple seul, ils se dirigèrent vers la seconde sortie, celle qui avait été coupée par les services de police.  
Bien qu'ayant assisté à de nombreuses horreurs durant sa carrière, Dubois eu du mal à supporter la vue de la scène. Le corps de la fillette était quasiment inidentifiable. On lui avait sauvagement crevé les yeux et poignardé le ventre de nombreux coups de couteau. De ses mains et de ses pieds nus ligotés s'écoulaient encore un peu de sang qui s'éparpillait sur le sol. Elle avait été affublée d'une robe ancienne bleue ensanglantée qui détonnait avec l'horreur du massacre. Une poupée de porcelaine au teint laiteux et aux cheveux bien coiffés baignait dans le liquide visqueux, aux côtés du cadavre.  
-Ce sont ses propres parents qui l'ont trouvé. Ils disent que c'est bien leur fille. Ils ont été séparés d'elle hier soir à cause d'un groupe de touriste et manque de chance, peut-être, le métro qu'ils ont pris pour revenir la chercher est tombé en panne et qu'ils ont du attendre longtemps avant que ce soit réparé !  
Dubois qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le corps lacéré tourna enfin la tête. Son front dégoulinait de sueur.  
-Ils disent aussi que la poupée ne lui appartenait pas, rajouta Royo…Tu crois qu'on a affaire à un tueur en série ?  
-Je n'espère pas, Luis, mais si c'est le cas, il y aura d'autres victimes…Y a-t-il des caméras de vidéos surveillance susceptibles d'avoir filmé le meurtre ?  
En guise de réponse, Royo montra à son collègue un coin sombre au plafond où se dissimulait une petite caméra dont le voyant rouge clignotait, puis prit la parole.  
-On va devoir visionner toute la bande. Il y en aura sans doute pour de nombreuse heures…Le labo cherche les empreintes aussi… et s'il y a eu sévices sexuels, on pourra peut-être identifier l'assassin !

---

De retour au commissariat du 1er arrondissement, Dubois et Royo se servirent un café bien noir avant de s'installer dans leur bureau. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et se mettre au travail n'avait vraiment rien de très facile.  
-Comment peut-on être assez fou pour tuer une gosse de sang froid ?  
Dubois paraissait songeur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être tant marqué par une scène de crime et désirait coûte que coûte arrêter le meurtrier avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres malheureuses victimes.  
Il avait lui-même une petite fille de six ans et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se retrouve, elle aussi, férocement mutilée.  
-Je veux tout nos hommes libres sur cette affaire, déclara-t-il. Nous devons agir au plus vite et la faire passer en priorité. Luis, cherche dans la base de registre s'il n'y a jamais eu, même à l'étranger, d'autre cas de meurtre dans des conditions semblables.  
Royo ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de laisser de côté les affaires de vol à la tire dont il s'occupait habituellement pour se mettre sur un sujet plus délicat, et s'attabla devant un ordinateur bruyant, tapotant rapidement sur le clavier.  
Dubois, posté derrière lui, attendait les réponses de la machine. C'était un policier fier et droit aux cheveux grisonnant et à l'allure rondouillarde. Sa grande patience l'avait mené à résoudre de nombreuses affaires d'homicides, à présent devenues sa spécialité au grand damne de sa femme et de leur petite fille Anna. Pour le besoin de ses enquêtes, il avait souvent fait appel à Europole et au FBI ce qui lui avait donné une réputation de policier international.  
-Ça y est, j'ai quelque chose, s'exclama Royo.  
Sur l'écran apparaissait une coupure de journal de Baltimore, États-unis, où deux meurtres aux mêmes similitudes avaient été commis.  
-on a étrangement retrouvé près des petites filles, une poupée de porcelaine, lu Dubois. C'est notre homme !  
-Sauf qu'il n'a jamais été appréhendé. Regarde. Il s'agit d'une affaire non classée et elle date des années 70 !… Tu vas devoir une fois de plus demander l'appui du FBI, je crois !  
Dubois ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'un de ses anciens amis, membre actif du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation… Toute aide serait la bienvenue !


	4. Vision de cauchemar

**Chapitre 4 : Vision De Cauchemar**

Les premiers jours de Clarice à Paris furent un véritable bonheur.  
Loin des obligations du FBI et de ses anciennes fonctions, elle réussissait enfin à se détendre et à vider son esprit de toute cette tension.  
Ayant fait beaucoup d'économies lorsqu'elle vivait aux USA, elle pouvait se permettre facilement de ne pas chercher immédiatement un nouveau travail et en profitait pour découvrir le patrimoine artistique et architectural très riche de la capitale française.  
Elle n'avait jamais été une fervente admiratrice des musées qu'elle trouvait souvent bien trop ennuyeux, ternes et vides, mais les "Nymphéas" de Monet aux Tuileries et les jardins de Giverny l'avaient conquise et elle commençait sincèrement à apprécier l'art.  
Bien qu'elle n'ait eu que des soupçons, il lui semblait être fréquemment suivie et, en son fort intérieur, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agisse du Docteur Lecter.  
Elle ne l'avait pas ré aperçut depuis son arrivée à Paris mais elle avait parfois l'impression de sentir sa présence et elle devait bien admettre que cette sensation était fort réconfortante.  
Ce soir-là, elle rentra au manoir particulièrement tard. Elle ramenait avec elle de nombreux paquets remplis de vêtements, d'objets décoratifs et de nourriture. Une fois ses achats rangés, elle se servit un verre de vin et monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.  
Elle entra dans la chambre non utilisée qu'elle avait transformée en bureau, l'autre servait de débarra.  
N'importe quelle personne pénétrant dans cette pièce aurait immédiatement déclaré Clarice folle à lier.  
Tapissant les murs, de très nombreuses coupures de journaux relatant les différents épisodes de la vie d'Hannibal Lecter, des centaines de photos de lui et de ses nombreux crimes et quelques uns de ses somptueux dessins avaient été accrochés.  
Sur une étagère, se trouvaient entreposés plusieurs objets ayant appartenu au cannibale, dont la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Clarice, côtoyant les vidéos surveillance où il apparaissait ainsi que les enregistrements de leurs conversations à la prison de Baltimore, durant son incarcération.  
Pendant quelques instants, Clarice songea à la réaction de Crawford s'il avait vu cet endroit. C'était assez amusant de l'imaginer, profondément choqué par une telle collection, courrant après elle en rage, lui demandant comment elle pouvait être à ce point obsédée par un serial killer et avoir ainsi volé presque toutes les pièces à conviction du dossier.  
C'était là toute l'histoire de son existence et elle réalisa soudain que sa vie aurait bien moins de sens si le Docteur Lecter n'en faisait plus partie.  
Elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur dont le ronflement signalait son état de veille et bougea la souris pour accéder au menu. Un petit icône en bas à droite de l'écran indiquait qu'elle avait reçu du courrier.  
Aucune adresse email n'apparaissait et seul un grand H signait le message.  
Bien que le nom de l'expéditeur n'ait été mentionné nulle part, Clarice savait très bien qui en était l'auteur et il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Elle lu de nombreuses fois le mail dont chaque mots résonnait dans sa tête.  
_"Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir contactée plus tôt, Clarice, mais le temps m'a manqué et j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.  
J'ai été fortement désappointé de vous voir dans les rues de Paris l'autre jour, assise à l'arrière de ce taxi.  
Je dois admettre que c'est toujours, pour moi, un grand plaisir de vous savoir tout près, Clarice.  
Vous me surprendriez toutefois en m'apprenant que vous êtes à nouveau à mes trousses puisque j'ai appris votre étonnant départ du FBI, je m'étonne d'ailleurs d'une telle décision de votre part, très chère Clarice. Qu'en aurait dit votre père adoré ?  
Dois-je donc penser, ex agent spécial Starling, que vous ayez abandonné les rangs de la justice et du droit chemin.  
Si c'est bien le cas, je m'en réjouis d'avance et espère vous revoir très bientôt.  
Amicalement,  
H "_

---

Clarice se leva de bonne heure. La veille, voyant le temps pluvieux annoncé par la météo du lendemain, elle avait opté pour une longue journée de visite au Louvres, l'un des plus passionnant musée parisien.  
Ayant peur de l'affluence de l'après-midi, elle décidait de s'y rendre le plus tôt possible afin de profiter du calme d'une matinée de semaine pour découvrir les chefs d'œuvre que dissimulait l'immense pyramide.  
A la sortie du manoir, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle s'abrita rapidement dans sa voiture louée et mis le contact. La météo ne s'était pas trompée. L'air glacial couplé avec l'humidité gelait ses membres engourdis. Elle démarra et monta le chauffage à fond, se jurant de penser, à sa prochaine sortie, de se munir d'un solide parapluie, chose très utile lorsqu'on vit en France au beau milieu de l'automne.  
Les jours défilaient depuis la réception du message du Docteur Lecter et elle n'avait, à nouveau, plus aucune nouvelle. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire son mail au moins une fois par jour, c'était comme une accoutumance, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose tant qu'elle ne le faisait pas.  
Arrivée en ville, elle s'aperçut rapidement que cela n'allait pas être facile de se rendre jusqu'au musée. Les gens qui partaient au travail créaient des embouteillages colossales et elle mis une heure de plus que ce qu'elle aurait du pour accéder au parking le plus proche. Décidément, rien n'allait tel qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.  
Heureusement, comme elle l'avait prévu en décidant de venir pour l'ouverture, quasiment personne n'attendait à l'entrée du Louvres et elle réussit rapidement à obtenir un ticket lui permettant de visiter l'intégralité du bâtiment.  
Mais elle se dirigea directement vers la salle où se trouvaient trois fresques de Botticelli, un auteur Italien de la Renaissance dont la plupart des tableaux étaient exposés à Florence, et qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement depuis quelques mois.  
Elle traversa de nombreuses pièces, plongées dans la pénombre, habituant ses yeux à cette faible luminosité que la saison imposait, monta un grand escalier de dalle blanche et parvint à l'aile Denon, au premier étage, contenant, entre autre, les quelques peintures italiennes exposées.  
La plupart des gardes du musée n'avaient pas encore rejoint leur poste et elle les voyait surgir petit à petit et s'asseoir sur les chaises leur étant attribuées.  
Enfin, elle arriva devant la salle Percier et Fontaine et en franchit le seuil. La première chose qu'elle remarqua alors en faisant ses premiers pas dans cet intérieur sombre fut l'odeur. Un parfum âcre et écoeurant qu'elle connaissait malheureusement trop bien imprégnait la pièce ornée de colonnes noires marbrées. Un parfum qui lui rappelait la plaie par balle ouverte, à la poitrine, d'un dénommé Jame Gumb, un parfum qu'elle avait déjà senti lors de l'autopsie de la pauvre Kimberly Emberg, son corps flasque sur la table de dissection, elle-même lui relevant les empreintes.  
Sur le sol, une petite fille était allongée, les mains et pieds liés. De ses yeux crevés se déversait son fluide vital et son ventre, sauvagement lacéré maculait de sang la robe bleue qu'elle revêtait. A côté d'elle, une poupée de porcelaine semblait rire de la malchanceuse aventure de l'enfant. Au dessus, le tableau de Botticelli " Vénus et les Grâces offrant des présents à une jeune fille " représentant Vénus, déesse de l'amour, entourée de trois compagnes et d'un angelot, déposant un cadeau dans le linge que lui tend une jeune fiancée, contrastait avec l'horreur et la violence de la mort.  
Au même instant, un vigil arriva et découvrit, lui aussi cette vision de cauchemar.  
-Veuillez me suivre au poste, ordonna-t-il à Clarice qui lui obéit docilement, choquée par l'image de cette pauvre fillette.

---

Personne n'aurait pu exprimer l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Clarice lorsqu'elle entra dans l'enceinte du commissariat de Police. L'image du corps inerte et défiguré de la petite fille s'évertuait à rester continuellement présente dans son esprit et torturait son inconscient. Elle avait tant vu le sang couler ces dernières années qu'une telle scène n'aurait jamais du l'émouvoir à ce point, mais elle se sentait totalement démunie face à la violence qui avait animé ce crime abjecte.  
La pièce baignait dans une douce lueur rougeâtre, parsemée d'un filet de fumée qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond orné de fioritures. De part et d'autres, d'immenses baies vitrées laissaient passé les quelques rayons d'un soleil timide acceptant de sortir de sa cachette de nuages pour chasser le mauvais temps et faire briller l'austère sol de pierre froide. Une odeur de café chaud se répandait dans le hall et attirait les policiers, à peine réveillés, vers la petite machine à expresso disposée dans un coin de la salle.  
Dubois venait tout juste de recevoir l'appel du Louvres lui expliquant la terrible découverte quand il s'avança pour accueillir le vigile du musée accompagné de Clarice et les faire entrer dans son bureau.  
Son collègue, Luis Royo, était quant à lui immédiatement parti sur les lieux mais Dubois avait préféré rester pour prendre en personne la déposition de l'unique témoin de la scène.

---

Veuillez indiquer vos noms et prénoms, avait-il demandé froidement à la jeune femme, tout en mettant en marche un magnétophone afin d'enregistrer la conversation.  
-Je m'appelle Clarice Starling.  
-Que faisiez-vous dans la salle du Louvres Percier et Fontaine à 9 heures 30 du matin ?  
Clarice regarda Dubois d'un air étonné.  
-Je visitais !  
Mais voyant l'air peu convaincu du commissaire, elle rajouta :  
-je souhaitais admirer les peintures du célèbre Botticelli. Il y en a deux, il me semble, exposées dans cette pièce. Monsieur, dois-je considérer que je suis accusée de quelque chose ? Car dans ce cas, je pense avoir droit à un avocat.  
-Je ne vous accuse de rien, Mademoiselle Starling, mais vous êtes la première personne à avoir découvert le corps et je me dois donc de prendre votre déposition. C'est la coutume.  
Répondit simplement Dubois, puis sans laisser le temps à Clarice de reprendre la parole, il continua :  
-Votre nom a des consonances anglo-saxonnes, et votre accent me porte à croire que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Je me trompe ?  
-Non, j'ai emménagé il y a peu de temps dans une propriété sur la commune de Vernon, mais j'ai la nationalité américaine.  
-Sur les lieux, avez-vous remarqué quoique ce soit de suspect ?  
Clarice fouillait dans sa mémoire, essayant, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, d'évincer la vision du visage mutilé de la fillette qui revenait à son esprit aussi distinctement qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans le musée.  
-Non, monsieur, rien du tout, finit-elle par répondre. A présent, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi afin de me reposer…Cette matinée a été plus qu'éprouvante et j'ai besoin de retrouver mon calme. Si jamais un souvenir me revenait, je vous contacterais immédiatement, et si vous avez d'autres questions, voici mon numéro de portable, vous pouvez m'y contacter jour et nuit.  
Elle tendit à Dubois une petite carte de visite sur laquelle se trouvaient ses coordonnées. Enfin, elle se leva, salua le commissaire par une poignée de mains ferme et pris congé aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu.  
Elle passa la fin de la journée cloîtrée chez elle, allongée sur le divan de la véranda, dans un subtil parfum de Camélias et de Colchiques, essayant d'ôter de sa tête l'image obsédante de cette petite fille gisant sur un lit de sang, ce qui deviendrait de plus en plus difficile, les jours suivants, baignés dans l'ambiance macabre de la préparation de la traditionnelle fête d'Halloween. Cette pièce aux délectables odeurs était devenue l'endroit qu'elle préférait pour se détendre et vider son esprit, mais cette après midi-là, elle ne lui fut pas d'un grand soulagement.  
Elle sombra bientôt en un profond sommeil. Dans les ténèbres de ses rêves, elle apercevait tour à tour le Docteur Lecter, son ancienne maison à Arlington, États-unis, la ferme de son oncle où les agneaux continueraient à tout jamais leurs pleurs puis le corps immobile d'une fillette de 10 ans, allongée au milieu des tableaux de peintres italiens.  
Heureusement, une visite bienveillante allait bientôt lui changer totalement les idées.


	5. Joyeuses rencontres et terribles révélat...

**Chapitre 5 : Joyeuses Rencontres et Terribles Révélations**

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, la sonnette retentit dans les rêves de Clarice, profondément assoupie. D'abord, elle crut simplement qu'elle entendait une bref tonalité criarde dans son songe peuplé de petites filles écorchées au milieu d'agneau bêlant des au secours incompris.  
Il faut dire que la sonnette, un peu trop aigue, faisait essentiellement du bruit au premier étage et Clarice, toujours allongée sur le divan de la véranda, aurait eu du mal, même totalement éveillée, à la percevoir. Finalement, elle sortit de son sommeil et cette fois, la sonnerie arriva jusqu'à ces oreilles.  
Il était moins de 6 heures du matin, et elle n'attendait aucune visite. Aussi, curieuse de voir qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de passer une grasse matinée salutaire par rapport à ses mésaventures de la veille, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte.  
Sur le pallier, une jeune femme, ses cheveux noirs de jais relevés en une queue de cheval, une lourde valise à la main, ses traits sombres un peu tirés, lui souriait d'un sourire radieux. Sur le pallier se trouvait l'une de deux personnes les plus brillantes que connaissait Clarice, et la plus stable aussi : Ardelia Mapp.  
-Alors, ma doudou, tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?  
Ardelia et Clarice se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps, depuis le début de leurs études à Quantico pour devenir agents fédéraux. Elles se partageaient alors une petite chambre dans les baraquements du FBI. Puis, une fois leur formation accomplie et leurs diplômes obtenus, elles s'étaient installées dans une grande maison qu'elles avaient séparée en deux et dont chacune occupait un partie, seule la cuisine leur étant commune.  
Clarice était partie des États-unis pour changer de vie et pour tracer un trait sur tout ce qui concernait son passé au FBI, pourtant dans l'atmosphère qu'avait laissé en elle la vision du corps de l'enfant sur le sol tâché de sang, jamais elle ne fut aussi heureuse de voir devant elle le doux visage de son ancienne colocataire, rien ne lui sembla, à cet instant-là, plus rassurant.  
Elle fit donc entrer son amie dans le manoir avec un peu d'appréhension cependant sur ce qu'allait penser Ardelia de ce nouveau lieu de vie.  
Comme Clarice n'avait plus qu'une seule chambre de libre, Ardelia du se contenter du salon où elles ouvrirent le canapé convertible qui ferait office de lit, comme lieu de résidence durant sa visite. Les valises posées et les draps engagés, elles descendirent toutes deux dans la cuisine.  
Le manoir où vivait Clarice était fait pour contenir des serviteurs et des valets, c'est sans doute pourquoi les cuisines et la salle à manger étaient séparées l'une de l'autre par le grand hall d'entrée, remarqua Ardelia.  
Une fois attablée, Clarice sortit du frigo deux cannettes de coca, en versa dans deux verres, puis elle prit, sur une étagère, une bouteille de Jack Daniel et le mélangea au coca. Elle tendit ensuite l'un des deux verres à son amie en lui souriant.  
-Comme au bon vieux temps , s'exclama-t-elle en avalant cul sec le contenu de son gobelet, ce qui déclencha une crise de rire chez Ardelia.  
Mais une fois les réjouissances terminées, une conversation plus sérieuse débuta.

---

Ardelia reposa brusquement son verre sur la table. Son attitude cachait une certaine appréhension. Elle cherchait ses mots mais Clarice prit la parole la première.  
-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?  
-C'est ça, dit tout de suite que tu veux que je reparte , s'exclama Ardelia avec un petit rire narquois.  
-Bien sûr que non, la rassura immédiatement son amie, c'est juste que ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus vu personne du Bureau, alors, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une raison à ta venue…  
-J'avais seulement envie de voir comment allait mon ex-agent préférée ! J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de passer Halloween ensemble.  
Starling parut enchantée par cette idée. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rester plus longtemps seule dans cette grande ville étrangère après la découverte du cadavre au Louvres.  
-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Clarice ? Un fiancé à l'horizon peut-être ? C'est vrai, lorsque tu étais au FBI, tu ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse à cause de ton engagement vis-à-vis du bureau, mais maintenant tu es libre…  
Ardelia semblait réellement s'inquiéter de la vie sentimentale de son amie mais cette question si attentionné soit elle, gêna Clarice sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi.  
-Personne. Non.  
Pourtant son regard trahissait une certaine rêverie. Étrangement, à cette interrogation, le visage du Docteur Lecter était apparut à son esprit, et s'immisçait dans ses pensées. Ardelia remarqua son trouble aussitôt et en tira quelques conclusions hâtives.  
-Moi je n'en suis pas si sure…tu as l'air de penser à quelqu'un…Un amoureux anonyme ?  
Clarice n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Le Docteur Lecter ressemblait à tout sauf à un amoureux pourtant c'était à lui qu'elle avait songé inconsciemment mais elle refusait, une fois de plus, d'imaginer une seconde que ces sentiments pour lui soient plus forts qu'elle ne puisse l'admettre.  
-Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a personne. En fait, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui compte assez pour moi pour lui faire partager ma vie. Sauf peut-être John Brigham. Mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, nos obligations mutuelles aux FBI faisaient qu'il valait mieux n'être qu'amis…et la suite des événements m'a donné raison car s'il y avait eu plus entre nous, jamais je ne me serais remise de sa mort. Quant à Jack Crawford, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'estime et d'affection à son égard, mais pour moi, il ressemble bien plus à un père qu'à un amant !  
Le regard d'Ardelia devint tout à coup si grave que Clarice eu soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.  
-Clarice, tu n'es pas au courant ? Jack Crawford est mort…  
En entendant cette cruelle nouvelle, Clarice revit brusquement, en un éclair, sa première rencontre avec son protecteur, l'autopsie du corps de la défunte Kimberly Emberg qu'elle avait réalisé à ses côtés, leurs discutions dans son bureau au département Science du comportement, sa propre affectation dans cette même division afin de travailler avec lui à la poursuite du Docteur Lecter, leur dernière rencontre alors qu'elle démissionnait du FBI. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu depuis.  
Durant cette remontée de souvenirs, Ardelia continuait de parler, d'une voix tremblante, le visage blême.  
-...Il y a trois semaines de cela, d'une crise cardiaque à ce que disent les médecins… Moi, je crois qu'il se surmenait trop, il avait refusé de prendre sa retraite à cause de la mort de Bella et c'est le travail qui l'a achevé. On l'a mis en terre et j'ai crus que tu ne pouvais pas venir. J'étais persuadée que quelqu'un t'avais prévenu. Je suis désolée !  
Mais Clarice n'écoutait plus. Crawford était mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Comment peut-on accepter de ne jamais plus revoir quelqu'un qui a été plus qu'un véritable ami pour soit ?  
Pour Clarice qui avait perdu ses parents très jeune, Jack Crawford représentait le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de connaître, et apprendre sa mort la rendait, en quelque sorte, orpheline une seconde fois.  
Étrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir malheureuse, cette émotion refusait de monter à la surface et elle s'en sentait coupable. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, hurler de tristesse, mais rien ne venait.  
Rien du tout. Son esprit s'était vidé. Rien. Plus rien. Elle regardait dans le vide comme quelqu'un à qui on aurait enlevé toute joie de vivre. La nouvelle l'avait abasourdie, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser.  
Ardelia, voyant son amie totalement perdue, se contenta d'attendre, ne prononçant aucune parole de réconfort. Rien n'aurait changé l'affreuse nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Seul le silence serait salvateur pour Clarice qui devait à présent accepter la mort de son protecteur et faire son deuil du mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

---

Depuis l'annonce du décès de Jack Crawford, Clarice n'était plus tout à fait elle-même.  
Petit à petit, perdue dans ses sombres et insondables pensées, elle se refermait entièrement sur elle-même, à l'abri de ses malheurs dans un monde où plus rien ne la touchait.  
D'abord choquante, cette indifférence devenait finalement chaque jour plus salutaire et l'empêchait de sombrer dans une dépression qui lui aurait été fatale.  
Toutefois, ses attitudes paraissaient de plus en plus étranges et il n'était pas étonnant de la voir, des heures durant, assise seule dans le noire, à ressasser ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le mur vide de sa chambre à coucher.  
Ardelia s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie qui semblait toujours refuser la mort de son ancien supérieur. Aussi, la voir passer la plupart de ses journées dans le jardin du manoir, à errer comme une âme en peine, lui donnait énormément de soucis.  
Dehors, le temps avait encore changé. La pluie ne tombait plus et le froid devenait plus vif. Les feuilles rougissantes tombaient des arbres dénudés dans une danse macabre et finissaient de se faner sur le sol, à moins que le vent sec et glacial les fasse voleter jusqu'au chemin de pierre qui reliait le portail à l'entrée principale du manoir.  
Malgré la solitude dont Clarice se plaisait à s'entourer, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir Ardelia à ses côtés et d'entendre, lors d'un passage devant la porte du salon durant ses longues heures d'insomnies, la respiration douce et calme de son amie profondément endormie.  
La perte d'un être cher peut changer une personne à jamais et Clarice se sentait marquée au plus profond d'elle-même si bien qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se reconnaître dans ses actes qui lui semblaient souvent proches d'une folie passagère.  
Faute de réussir à fermer l'œil, elle passait la plus grande partie de la nuit plongée sur Internet, à la recherche d'un remède quelconque à son manque de chagrin. De toute les pièces du manoir, son bureau avec toute sa collection sur Hannibal Lecter était sans doute celle où elle se sentait le mieux et celle qu'Ardelia détestait le plus. Clarice renonçait à tenter d'expliquer à sa compagne la raison de cette obsession pour ce tueur en série, mais dans la situation actuelle, cette dernière n'avait nullement exprimé le besoin de comprendre et Clarice n'en était que plus soulagée.  
Elle aimait flâner dans ce lieu imprégné de la personnalité du Docteur Lecter et observer longuement la représentation de Florence réalisée durant son incarcération à Baltimore et qu'il lui avait montré lors de leur toute première rencontre. On y voyait dans les moindre détails le Palazzo Vecchio, orné de son campanile et de son horloge, planté au beau milieu de la Piazza della Signora, le tout habilement dessiné d'une main d'artiste expert et à la mémoire sans faille.

---

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant Halloween quand Ardelia eut enfin une idée qui pourrait sortir son amie de la léthargie dans laquelle elle s'enfermait.  
Elle décida alors d'organiser, le 31 octobre, une soirée privée au manoir, invitant ainsi tout leurs anciens collègues de l'école du FBI de Quantico.  
La fête étant toute proche, elle préféra convier ses camarades par téléphone plutôt que d'envoyer des lettres qui risquaient de ne pas arriver à temps.  
Plusieurs d'entre eux, ayant déjà prévu autre chose, s'excusèrent de nombreuses fois auprès de la jeune femme.  
D'autre, moins polis, déclinèrent froidement l'invitation avant de raccrocher d'un coup sec tout en se demandant comment diable on pouvait proposer à quelqu'un de venir sur un autre continent, deux jours plus tard, pour une malheureuse soirée de quelques heures.  
Enfin, les derniers acceptèrent sans broncher de se joindre à cette réception de dernière minute, trop heureux de trouver un prétexte à quelque jours de congés bien mérités.  
Lorsqu'elle eut assez de réponses favorables, elle s'empressa d'aller en parler à Clarice. D'abord furieuse qu'Ardelia ait tout organisé dans son dos et peu captivée par l'idée, elle qui aurait nettement préféré rester seule devant son ordinateur comme elle le faisait presque chaque soir, elle finit tout de même par accepter, voyant l'enthousiasme de son amie, de se prêter à l'organisation de la soirée, refusant toutefois d'aller jusqu'à se costumer en sorcière ou autre farfadet. Après tout, cette réception lui permettrait peut-être de se changer les idées ce qui ne pouvait lui être que salutaire vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait prisonnière.  
C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensemble dans la voiture de location de Clarice, au centre commercial Intermarché de St Marcel afin d'acheter quelques décorations et de quoi préparer un fabuleux banquets dont toutes les convives se souviendraient pendant très longtemps.

---

Une fois dans le magasin, elles réalisèrent très vite que la tâche s'avérerait plus compliquée qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginée. La plupart des décors avaient déjà disparu des rayons, les allées bondées de monde semblaient très difficiles d'accès et la file d'attente aux caisses rappelait vivement certaines veilles de fête de Noël où les gens étourdis viennent acheter les quelques mets délicats qu'ils ont omis de prendre plus tôt.  
Malgré la cohue, il leur fallait tout de même réussir à faire leur course et elles s'y afférèrent le plus vite possible afin de ne pas rester dans la grande surface trop longtemps, évitant ainsi une imposante migraine. Munie d'un chariot et de leur liste, elles s'emparèrent d'un énorme paquet de fausses toiles d'araignées blanches, de nombreuses bougies noirs et de magnifiques bougeoirs en forme de sorcières qui permettraient d'illuminer les lieux. Puis elles choisirent méticuleusement trois énormes citrouilles orange foncé, parfaitement symétriques et bien arrondies, dans lesquelles elles creuseraient la traditionnelle Jack'O'Lantern.  
En lisant l'étiquette " Jack'O'Lantern ", Clarice repensa immédiatement à Jack Crawford qu'elle avait réussit, pendant un court instant, à évincer de son esprit et en eu un haut le cœur. Elle réussit quand même à se reprendre tout en réalisant que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le savait mort, des larmes brûlantes lui piquaient les yeux et roulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement avec le revers de sa manche et rattrapa Ardelia qui n'avait rien vu de son trouble.  
Il leur fallut ensuite prendre les petits fours, plusieurs baguettes de pain, le fameux fromage français que la plupart des américains détestent copieusement mais qu'ils auraient réclamé s'il avait manqué sur la table ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'un bon vin que l'on ne peut omettre pour une soirée de ce type. Pendant qu'Ardelia faisait la queue au fromage, Clarice lui proposa d'aller choisir le breuvage afin de leur gagner un peu de temps. Ardelia acquiesça aussitôt, bien heureuse de voir son amie prendre enfin une initiative.  
Tout comme les autres rayons du magasin, le rayon du vin était bondé et difficile d'accès à cause du monde qui encombrait les allées. Clarice, les yeux fixés sur le sol, essayait d'éviter de se faire marcher sur les pieds, ce qui devenait laborieux dans une foule aussi dense.  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, se fut juste à temps pour s'apercevoir qu'elle fonçait tout droit sur quelqu'un et qu'elle allait lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle l'esquiva de justesse et continua son chemin durant plusieurs mètres quand elle réalisa que la démarche et le corps svelte de l'homme qui venait de manquer de la renverser lui étaient familiers.  
Elle se retourna rapidement et le vit, de dos, marchant vers la sortie. Oubliant le vin qu'elle devait aller chercher, elle décida de le suivre, persuadée que, cette fois, la folie l'avait définitivement emportée. Ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas, mais l'homme s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna comme pour observer derrière lui.  
Leur regards se croisèrent alors en un étrange échange empli de courtoisie. Durant de nombreuses minutes qui parurent interminables à Clarice, les yeux glaciales et terrifiant du Docteur Lecter, dans lesquels de curieuses lumières rouges brûlent telle les flammes de l'enfer, plongèrent dans les siens aussi intimement que possible. Autour d'eux, tout semblait avancer au ralentit, la foule qui peuplait quelques minutes plus tôt le magasin avait disparu, le brouhaha des rayons avait laissé place à un silence pesant, plus rien n'importait à part eux même. Nuls mots, nul gestes ne leur étaient nécessaires pour s'exprimer l'un à l'autre, et il n'osaient à peine bouger tant cet instant privilégié leur paraissait fragile. Clarice se sentait incapable de détourner ses yeux de ceux du Docteur Lecter qui lui souriait à présent, laissant paraître ses petites dents blanches.  
" Bouge idiote, ne restes pas planter là ", lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête.  
Difficilement, elle réussit à tourner les talons et partit le plus vite possible vers l'étalage des vins. Une fois arrivée, elle regarda derrière elle, mais le Docteur Lecter ne l'avait pas suivie.  
Essoufflée, les joues rosies et les yeux mouillés de larmes, elle s'adossa à une étagère remplie de Bourgogne Aligoté, reprenant sa respiration et ses esprits. Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle possédait en elle un côté obscure qu'elle ne se connaissait pas ou du moins qu'elle refusait de voir et que le Docteur Lecter faisait remonter à la surface de son coeur. Terrifiée à cette idée, elle comprenait toutefois de mieux en mieux sa fascination pour ce serial killer. Mettant de côté son analyse psychologique, elle s'empara d'une dizaine de bouteilles de Tokay Pinot gris qu'elle plaça dans son panier qui devint aussitôt incroyablement lourd avant de rejoindre Ardelia, bien décidé à lui taire la raison de son retard.

---

Le 31 octobre, Ardelia et Clarice se levèrent de bonne heure pour tout préparer correctement. Même si Clarice se sentait mieux d'heure en heure, le moral n'était pas à son niveau le plus haut et s'imaginer faire la fête lui paraissait totalement saugrenue à la vue de son état d'esprit.  
Depuis ces deux derniers jours, elle avait enfin éprouvé une grande tristesse pour Crawford et, étrangement, elle se sentait presque soulagée de réussir à ressentir d'autres sentiments que l'indifférence, même si la douleur n'en était au final que plus grande. Crawford était mort, tout comme Brigham, tout comme son père. Les personnes proches d'elle semblaient toutes mourir les unes après les autres et elle n'était plus sure d'avoir envie de vivre dans ce monde si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, si elle devait incontestablement se retrouver seule à la fin. Mais elle se devait de mettre de côté ses idées morbides afin d'aider Ardelia à organiser une réception digne de ce nom.  
La matinée consista entièrement au creusage des citrouilles, lourde tâche qui rappela à Clarice certains de ses cours en médico-légale. Une fois les citrouilles vidées de leur chaire, elles sculptèrent dans leur peau des faces effrayantes à souhait, représentant les esprits d'Halloween. Puis elles les disposèrent dans le grand hall où auraient lieu les festivités.  
Une immense table fut dressée et recouverte d'une superbe nappe de soie blanche, sur laquelle elles déposèrent les petits fours et des verres à pieds pour le vin.  
Enfin, elles installèrent une chaîne Hi-fi dans la pièce ainsi que deux énormes baffles pour l'ambiance. Le tout amplifié par les toiles d'araignées et les bougies donnaient au manoir un côté soirée VIP chez la famille Adams.  
Une fois les derniers arrangements terminés elles montèrent se préparer avant l'arrivée des convives.

---

Lorsque le premier invité sonna à la porte, Ardelia accouru aussitôt pour l'accueillir. Elle portait une longue robe écru fendue des deux côté jusqu'aux genoux et au décolleté très discret.  
A la demande de Clarice, les costumes d'Halloween n'avaient pas été imposés aux convives et la plupart optèrent simplement pour d'élégants habits de soirée.  
La femme en noir qui avait accueilli Clarice lors de son arrivée aidait les anciens collègues des deux jeunes femmes à quitter leurs manteaux et les déposait délicatement dans une armoire. Son visage froid et vide ne dénaturait nullement l'atmosphère rendue par la décoration du lieu tant on aurait pu la confondre avec un revenant.  
La fête débuta sans la maîtresse de maison qui semblait vouloir se faire attendre. Ardelia passait d'un invité à l'autre, vérifiant que personne ne manque de rien, essayant de discuter avec tout ce petit monde.  
Plus d'une heure après l'arrivée des derniers hôtes, Clarice apparut enfin en haut des escaliers. A la vue de son amie, Ardelia ne pu réprimer un petit hoquet d'étonnement. Clarice portait une robe noire extrêmement échancrée laissant plus que deviner la courbe de ses seins, elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux dorés, ce qui était très rares, et un charmant maquillage la rendait encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumer. Elle descendit doucement les marches avec tant de grâce que toutes les convives se retournèrent pour la regarder. Mais ce surplus d'attention la mit mal à l'aise et elle s'empressa de trouver refuge auprès d'Ardelia.  
-tu es superbe, s'exclama cette dernière. D'où tu sors cette robe, elle te va à ravir !  
Clarice rougit légèrement. Raconter à Ardelia la provenance de la tenue qu'elle portait ne pouvait que la rendre mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, elle tenta une explication évasive qui ne sembla pas convaincre sa compagne.  
-On me l'a offerte.  
-Et bien entendu, ma doudou, tu ne veux pas me dire qui est l'auteur d'un si beau présent…  
Le regard d'Ardelia devenait si soupçonneux que Clarice se sentit obligée de se justifier.  
-Je vais t'expliquer, mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde…viens, allons dans les cuisines !  
Surprise, Ardelia la suivit rapidement.  
Une fois arrivée dans l'autre pièce, Clarice demanda à la femme en noir et à son mari, installés à la table à bavarder, de se joindre aux invités pour faire la fête et ferma la porte derrière eux.  
-Pourquoi tant de mystères ?  
Clarice respira profondément. Elle ignorait totalement quelle serait la réaction de son amie face aux révélations qu'elle se devait de lui faire mais elle se doutait que ça n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.  
-Je n'ai pas tout à fait été honnête avec toi, commença-t-elle, pour beaucoup de raisons, je t'ai caché certaines choses et je m'en veux énormément, mais je t'assure que je pensais bien faire…  
Le regard d'Ardelia était devenu livide, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que sa camarade pouvait bien avoir à lui confesser de si terrible, mais toute cette mascarade lui faisait peur.  
- …cette robe que tu trouves si belle m'a été offerte par un homme dont tu as souvent entendu parlé, et que tu connais sous le surnom d'Hannibal, le cannibale.  
Comme Clarice s'y attendait, Ardelia devint presque plus blanche que les nappes de soie installées sur les tables du hall, ce qui n'était pourtant pas simple pour une femme à la peau aussi noire que le charbon.  
-Et tu portes son cadeau ! Comment as tu pu accepter quelque chose provenant de ce monstre ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait !  
- Il m'a sauvé la vie et il s'est toujours montré juste envers moi. Même si je ne cautionne pas ses crimes, je me refuse à croire qu'il ne soit qu'un monstre.  
-Tu le défends , s'exclama Ardelia, totalement accablée par les propos de Clarice. Ma parole, on dirait que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui. Toi qui l'a poursuivi, toi qui a tout fait, jusqu'au dernier moment, pour le remettre en prison. Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?  
-Tu te trompes…  
Clarice s'était retournée et observait par la fenêtre comme pour éviter les regards emplis de questions que lui lançait sa compagne.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je l'ai laissé fuir.  
-Pourtant tu as raconté à tout le monde qu'il s'était coupé la main pour se libérer et que sans cela, il serait à nouveau captif…  
-Oui, c'est vrai, du moins en partie. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'avant de disparaître dans les bois privé de la maison d'été de Krendler, il a rassemblé ses affaires avec sa seule main valide, ensuite il est revenu dans la cuisine où j'étais toujours prisonnière, les cheveux coincés dans le réfrigérateur, il s'est emparé de sa main coupée puis il m'a libérée. J'aurais pu tenter de l'arrêter encore, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je suis restée là, plantée devant lui. Il a alors posé un baiser sur mon front tout en me disant au revoir et, alors qu'il partait déjà vers la sortie, il a rajouté qu'il espérait me revoir un jour. J'ai mis quelques minutes à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire et quand je suis sortie dehors, il avait disparu…  
Ardelia se laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement abasourdie par le récit de Clarice.  
-Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que jamais plus il ne recroisera ton chemin !  
Mais voyant l'expression sur le visage de son amie, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il était déjà trop tard.  
-Tu l'as revu, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Il est ici, à Paris…J'ignore s'il s'agit d'une coïncidence mais oui, je l'ai aperçu dans la ville, lors de mon arrivée, puis à nouveau au supermarché il y a deux jours.  
Ardelia semblait horrifiée, elle s'apprêtait à faire un long sermon à sa camarade mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'en empêcha.  
-Qui ça peut bien être ? Tout le monde est déjà arrivé, s'exclama-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
Clarice alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le commissaire Dubois sur le pas de la porte.  
Elle s'empressa de faire entrer le policier qui grelottait de froid.

---

Que puis-je pour vous , s'enquit-elle après lui avoir servi une tasse de thé brûlant afin de le réchauffer.  
Dubois leva les yeux vers Ardelia, assise à leurs côtés à la table de la cuisine  
-Il s'agit d'une conversation privée.  
Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir de la pièce, Clarice lui fit signe de rester et s'adressa à Dubois.  
-Ardelia est mon amie, je n'ai pas de secrets pour elle, quoi que ce soit que vous ayez à me dire, soyez sur qu'elle finirait par le savoir même si vous refusiez sa présence ici.  
-Je suis venu vous demander de l'aide, mademoiselle Starling. Ce que je fais n'est pas forcément très légal mais je suis à court d'idée.  
-De l'aide ? Sur quoi ?  
Dubois déposa un classeur sur la table. Clarice s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur de trop nombreuses photos de l'abominable meurtre du Louvres ainsi que celles d'une autre fillette mutilée, abandonnée dans ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel souterrain comme on en trouve dans le métro parisien. Ré pulsée par la vision de ces horreurs, elle lâcha le dossier de police et, au bord de la nausée, détourna les yeux des clichés.  
Ardelia s'y intéressa à son tour tout en laissant paraître son profond dégoût.  
-Je vous dit que je n'ai rien vu d'autre que le corps de cette enfant au Louvres… que voulez vous de plus ?  
-Aidez moi à découvrir qui est ce tueur. Aidez moi à le traquer. Aidez moi à l'arrêter.  
-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, vous feriez mieux de partir. Je ne peux rien pour vous.  
Tout en disant cela, Clarice s'était approchée de la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir.  
-J'avais cru qu'une ancienne Profiler du FBI serait heureuse de collaborer avec la police afin d'éradiquer un serial killer. Mais de toute évidence, vos mésaventures avec Hannibal Lecter vous ont enlevé tout sens du travail et de la justice.  
Clarice se retourna et observa le commissaire. Il avait tort, elle souhaitait plus que tout que ce Croquemitaine, comme l'avait surnommé les médias, soit arrêté, jugé et inculpé pour les atrocités qu'il avait fait subir à ces pauvres enfants, mais ce n'était plus à elle de faire régner la loi.  
-Vous avez lu mon dossier ?  
-En effet !  
-Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que j'ai démissionné du FBI. Si vous voulez de l'aide, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Ardelia. Elle n'est pas Profiler mais il s'agit tout de même d'un très bon agent.  
-C'est de vous dont j'ai besoin. Vous en connaissez un rayon sur les tueurs en série…  
-Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, s'exclama froidement Ardelia qui jusqu'à présent était restée muette et qui avait encore du mal à digérer les révélations de son amie.  
Mais Dubois fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua.  
-Nous, en France, nous avons peu affaire à ce genre de tueurs, nous ne connaissons pas leur mode d'action et cela me coûte de l'admettre, mais j'ignore comment le stopper. Vous comprenez, ma gosse a l'age de ses victimes, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à elle et cela me terrifie. Je dois l'arrêter le plus vite possible. Je vous implore de m'aider. Il me faut votre expérience.  
Clarice comprenait soudain qu'il s'agissait là d'une opportunité incroyable d'oublier sa peine pour Crawford et de lui rendre hommage en mettant en œuvre tout ce qu'elle avait appris à ses côtés.  
-Laissez moi votre dossier. J'essayerais de construire son profil pour vous. Repassez donc au manoir dans les prochaines semaines et nous en reparlerons…Bien entendu, si vraiment vous avez besoin de toute l'aide possible, je suis sure que vous ne cracherez pas sur celle d'Ardelia en plus de la mienne, n'est ce pas ?  
-Merci , se contenta de répondre Dubois tout en renfilant son manteau avant de partir dans sa voiture aux couleurs de la brigade de Police parisienne.


	6. Fêtes solitaires

**Chapitre 6 : Fêtes solitaires**

Après la soirée d'Halloween, les jours défilèrent à toute allure. Clarice et Ardelia passaient la majorité de leur temps libre avec le commissaire Dubois a décortiquer l'esprit dérangé du croquemitaine.  
Dubois leur avait, à cet effet, apporté tous les renseignements indiqués dans le dossier.  
-Le croquemitaine ne tue que des petites filles, avait-il expliqué aux deux jeunes femmes écoeurées d'avoir trop regardé les photos des meurtres. Les deux endroits où il a frappé étaient munis de vidéos surveillance. Nous avons donc pu voir les films des crimes. Toutefois, il semble connaître l'emplacement exact des caméras car il s'arrange toujours pour qu'on ne distingue presque rien de lui. Il avait déjà sévit à Baltimore à la fin des années 70 si on en croit les fichiers du FBI et là encore, il commettait ses méfaits dans des lieux publics et surveillés par caméras infrarouges… Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas peur de la popularité.  
-Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, monsieur Dubois, remarqua Clarice, si vraiment il a commencé à tuer dans les années 70, pourquoi est-il toujours en liberté à l'heure qu'il est ?  
-Ca c'est à vos anciens supérieurs du FBI de nous l'expliquer ! Pour ma part, j'aimerais déjà réussir à l'arrêter maintenant…Ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Il semble rusé…il ne laisse jamais d'empreintes, on suppose qu'il doit porter des gants et il n'y pas eu trace de viol, donc aucune chance de faire analyser du sperme…bref, nous nous trouvons dans une impasse ! Quand à ses motivations, honnêtement, ça me dépasse totalement !  
Clarice et Ardelia se regardèrent. Elles avaient l'habitude de travailler sur des cas difficiles mais là, le commissaire Dubois ne leur apportait quasiment aucun élément et il allait être dur de déterminer le profil d'un tueur sur le peu de bases qu'elles possédaient.  
-Il va nous falloir les bandes des caméras de surveillance. Peut-être avez-vous omis quelques choses dessus…Parfois ce sont les indices les plus insoupçonnés qui nous mènent au meurtrier, expliqua Ardelia.  
Mais Clarice la coupa court.  
-Et parfois, c'est l'aide de quelqu'un d'extérieur qui nous sort de l'impasse.  
Ardelia regarda son amie d'un air désapprobateur. Elle savait très bien que cette dernière faisait allusion à ses entrevues avec le Docteur Lecter qui lui avaient permis d'arrêter Jame Gump et elle répugnait totalement à l'entendre en reparler.  
Enfin, Dubois prit son manteau et partit du manoir, marchant dans la neige qui commençait à coller au sol, promettant aux deux jeunes femmes de leur apporter les vidéos le plus rapidement possible.  
Ardelia prit les tasses à café dans lesquelles ils avaient bu et partit les poser dans l'évier de la cuisine. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un coup puis revint dans la salle à manger où le feu de cheminée crépitait.  
-Je vais devoir repartir à Quantico. J'ai promis à mon ami Alex de passer les fêtes de Noël avec lui. En plus, pour cette histoire de croquemitaine, je serais plus utiles là bas. Je pourrais faire des recherches en douce dans les bases de données du FBI pour voir si je découvre des renseignements sur les meurtres de Baltimore.  
-Alors tu vas me laisser seule , s'exclama Clarice soudain paniquée.  
-Tu n'es pas toute seule. Il y a ces gens qui gardent les manoir. Oui, je sais, ils ont pas l'air très avenants, mais je suis persuadée qu'ils sont sympathiques… Si tu veux, je peux rester quelques jours de plus…  
-Non…tu as raison. Je suis venue ici pour changer de vie et ce n'est pas en te gardant à mes côtés que j'y arriverais. Quand veux-tu t'en aller ?  
-En fait, j'avais prévu de partir ce soir. J'ai même déjà mon billet.  
Clarice regarda Ardelia. Une douche glacée ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait supplié son amie de rester, mais elle devait à présent apprendre à vivre seule et à ne compter plus que sur soi-même. Elle acquiesça de la tête et proposa de l'accompagner à l'aéroport mais Ardelia refusa.  
-Je vais prendre un taxi ! Tu sais comment je suis…J'ai toujours eu horreur des au revoir !  
Une heure et demie plus tard, Ardelia entendit le taxi klaxonner dans le jardin. Elle empoigna ses bagages et sourit à Clarice qui avait du mal à ne pas paraître trop déconfite.  
-A bientôt ma Doudou. Fait attention à toi, hein !  
-Promis, répliqua Clarice avec un sourire forcé.

---

Le départ d'Ardelia désespérait Clarice qui croyait avoir encore tant besoin d'elle. Elle s'affala devant la télévision du salon et s'endormit tout en regardant de vieux dessins animés de Tex Avery.  
Le lendemain, anxieuse à l'idée de trouver le manoir trop vide à son goût, elle décida de partir faire une promenade dans le village de Vernon.  
Le mois de décembre pointait tout juste son nez mais l'approche des fêtes de Noël donnait un côté féerique à la petite ville qui commençait à se parer de belles décorations rouges et vertes et de splendides guirlandes lumineuses. Le froid s'était confortablement installé lui aussi. Le ciel restait nuageux et la brume s'accrochait aux toits couleur brique des maisons. Par moment, de petits flocons tombaient du ciel et blanchissaient légèrement les pelouses pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants, émerveillés.  
Clarice, elle, ne s'émerveillait plus de rien. La vie avait perdue sa saveur et plus rien n'émoustillait son attention. Elle se faisait penser à ces animaux qui arrêtent le cours tranquille de leur existence pendant des mois en entrant en hibernation et qui, le printemps venu, reviennent à la vie. Elle se demandait seulement quand son propre printemps la réveillerait de cette longue agonie. Bien entendu, l'idée de passer Noël seule ne l'aidait pas à voir les choses du bon côté, mais que pouvait elle y faire. Elle ne connaissait presque personne sur Paris et de toutes façons, elle se voyait mal s'inviter chez quelqu'un pour passer les fêtes avec lui !  
Frigorifiée, elle rentra finalement au manoir où les pièces vides et silencieuses lui donnèrent le cafard. Il valait encore mieux rester coucher. Elle monta les escaliers en direction de la véranda quand elle changea d'idée et entra dans son bureau.  
Elle alluma l'ordinateur qui fit un bruit inquiétant de machine à vapeur. Enfin, quand il se fut calmé, elle se connecta à Internet. Elle ne faisait peut-être plus partie du FBI, mais avec un peu de chance, Crawford n'aurait pas coupé ses codes d'accès. Elle tapa http:www.fbi.gov, l'adresse du site officiel du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation puis cliqua sur l'onglet "search" et écrivit à l'aide de son clavier "Hannibal Lecter". Une longue page listant les différents dossiers où apparaissait ce nom s'afficha. Clarice cliqua sur le premier et immédiatement, son code d'agent spécial lui fut demandé. Elle le saisit tout en s'étonnant de le savoir encore par cœur et appuya sur "entrer", sans grande conviction.  
Après quelques secondes de téléchargement, une nouvelle page apparut, offrant de nombreux renseignements sur le serial killer. Clarice entonna un oui de satisfaction.  
Elle passa toute la nuit à lire les dossiers concernant Lecter. Elle les connaissait déjà pour la plupart, en ayant souvent été l'auteur, mais elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir une fiche à propos de l'enfance du Docteur et rédigée par Crawford à peine quelques jours avant sa mort. Ce qu'elle y apprit l'effara encore davantage.  
Hannibal Lecter avait vu sa sœur, Mischa, se faire tuer pendant la guerre. Et d'après ses propres dires, les soldats qui avaient commis ce crime avaient, par la suite, mangé la petite fille. Crawford concluait sur le faite que cela donnait enfin une explication sur la raison des agissements du fameux tueur.  
Clarice éteint l'ordinateur mais resta de nombreuses heures assises devant l'écran noir, perdue dans ses pensées.

---

Hannibal marchait dans les rues animées de Paris, envahies par les chants traditionnels de Noël et par la gaieté ambiante.  
Mais son cœur n'était pas à la fête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Starling, à cette rencontre dans le supermarché. Elle était à la fois parfaite et exaspérante. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle le fuie. Jamais donc elle n'accepterait ses pulsions et viendrait tout simplement à lui ?  
Il avait repéré depuis longtemps sa nouvelle habitation. Un magnifique manoir de la banlieue parisienne. Il faudrait un jour qu'il lui rende une visite de courtoisie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les réactions de la jeune femme qui ne seraient sans doute pas celles qu'il espérait. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais être très loin d'elle et avait donc appris sa malencontreuse découverte au Louvres.  
Sachant qu'elle voudrait sûrement en savoir davantage sur l'assassin, il s'était mis dans la tête de l'aider comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Pour lui, cela relevait essentiellement d'un jeu où Clarice prenait le rôle de l'élève et lui celui du professeur. Cette situations avait quelque chose de jouissif dans l'esprit insondable d'Hannibal. En lui distillant les réponses tel qu'il l'avait fait sur le cas Jame Gump, il la rendait dépendante et cela lui procurait un grand plaisir de la voir, presque suppliante, avide de renseignements, revenir toujours vers lui. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses devenaient encore meilleures car il était aussi libre qu'elle. Aucuns barreaux, aucunes vitres ne les séparaient plus et elle se trouvait ainsi totalement à sa merci.  
Il s'arrêta soudain devant une vitrine de costumes de fêtes qu'il observa avec intérêt, puis après réflexions, il entra dans la boutique en refermant la porte derrière lui.

---

Le 22 décembre, Dubois sonna à la porte du manoir. Clarice mettant du temps à venir, la femme en noir alla ouvrir et accueillit froidement le commissaire de police qu'elle installa dans la salle à manger. Enfin, Clarice descendit. Elle semblait presque malade tellement son visage était pâle et ses cheveux mal coiffés mais Dubois ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante.  
-Voici les vidéos surveillance que je vous avait promis. J'ai un peu tardé, mais il me fallait certains accords difficiles à obtenir.  
-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, répondit poliment la jeune femme dans un murmure.  
-Euh…veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Starling, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez le moral très haut, je me trompe ?  
-C'est juste qu'Ardelia est repartie aux Etats-Unis…La solitude me pèse un peu, mais ça ira !  
-Vous avez du monde pour Noël ? Si je vous demande ça, c'est parce que ma femme fait toujours un véritable festin et on invite souvent des amis…Enfin, si vous n'avez nulle part où aller, venez donc faire un tour !  
-Merci…je viendrais sûrement alors !  
Le visage de Clarice s'était remis à rayonner. Finalement elle n'allait pas passer les fêtes à se morfondre comme elle l'avait pensé et cette nouvelle lui remontait le moral.  
-Pour votre tueur, j'ai commencé à établir un profil. Je crois que vous devriez chercher un être de sexe masculin, sûrement blanc, rajouta-t-elle tout en raccompagnant le commissaire Dubois.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous pensez cela ?  
-Eh bien, la plupart des tueurs en série sont des hommes et, de plus, je vois mal une femme être l'auteur de ces atrocités sur ces petites filles. Ensuite, les meurtriers chassent presque toujours dans leur propre groupe ethnique. Les enfant assassinées étant toutes blanches, je crois donc qu'il doit l'être également.  
-Chasser ? Nous parlons de tueur, mademoiselle Starling, pas de chasseur, s'offusqua Dubois.  
-En fin de compte, c'est sensiblement la même chose. Il repère sa proie, la traque, puis la tue !  
-A cela près que les tueurs en série ne tue pas pour se nourrir.  
-Certains si…  
-Vous faites sans doute allusion à Hannibal Lecter, mademoiselle Starling ? Je connais assez bien son cas. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de serial killer, en France, alors nous étudions souvent ceux qui sévissent dans les autres pays. Celui de Lecter est l'un des plus effrayant qu'il m'a été donné de voir dans ma carrière de flic ! Jamais je n'ai entendu parlé d'un esprit plus détraqué que le sien !  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que détraqué soit le mot qui convienne le mieux. Je ne dis pas qu'il est comme vous et moi, il pense différemment de la plupart des gens, mais je ne le crois pas fou…au contraire.  
-Il a tout de même pendu Rinaldo Pazzi sous les yeux de centaines de touristes à Florence. Pazzi était un vieil ami…enfin, avant qu'il n'épouse Allegra et qu'il prenne la grosse tête. J'aurais du me douter que quelque chose allait lui arriver. Juste avant sa mort, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était sur le coup du siècle, qu'un certain Verger allait le rendre riche. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant sa mort que j'ai réalisé que Verger n'était autre que la quatrième victime de Lecter, le seul encore en vie à ce jour.  
-Il ne l'est plus !  
-Quoi , s'exclama Dubois.  
-C'est une longue histoire. Toute aussi longue que celle de l'inspecteur Pazzi !  
-Oh, moi je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, cet idiot de Pazzi a voulu jouer au héro et il s'y est brûlé les ailes ! Enfin, c'est du passé tout ça !  
Puis il rajouta en sortant dans le froid  
-Je compte sur vous pour la veillée de Noël !

---

Clarice arriva chez les Dubois le 24 décembre au soir, pour passer le réveillon avec sa femme, sa fille et un de leurs ami qu'ils avaient également invité. Ne connaissant pas très bien les coutumes françaises, elle avait décidé d'apporter une bonne bouteille de vin, histoire de ne pas venir les mains vides.  
Ce fut madame Dubois qui ouvrit la porte. Les Dubois habitaient un immeuble résidentielle dans le centre ville de Paris. L'appartement, spacieux et confortable, semblait néanmoins assez vieux de par ses plafonds très haut et ses minuscules sculptures qui les ornaient. De magnifiques lustres en cristal de Burano éclairait chaque pièces aux murs d'un blanc éclatant.  
Clarice tendit la bouteille à madame Dubois qui la remercia pour son geste et emporta le vin dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme pu observer à loisir les différents tableaux exposés dans le hall d'entrée. Son attention fut attiré par le célèbre " Printemps " de Botticelli dont les Dubois possédait une reproduction, quand, soudain, une petite main tira sa chemise vers le bas.  
Clarice se retourna et aperçu une fillette, haute comme trois pommes, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux ronds. Ses cheveux châtains foncés lui retombaient sur les épaules en d'adorables anglaises et de petites joues bien roses embellissaient son visage angélique.  
-Toi, tu dois sûrement être Anna !  
L'enfant, intimidée, ne répondait pas mais elle lançait à présent de grands sourires à Clarice qui s'en réjouit.  
-Anna, arrête donc d'embêter notre invitée. Ne faites pas attention à elle. Elle essaie toujours de se faire remarquer quand il y a du monde !  
Madame Dubois était revenue dans la pièce et proposa à Clarice de la suivre dans le salon où les autres convives prenaient déjà l'apéritif. Anna leur emboîta prudemment le pas.  
-Maman, c'est quoi un apiroutif ?  
-C'est APERITIF, ma chérie et c'est quelque chose seulement pour les grands !  
Lorsque les femmes entrèrent dans le salon, Dubois et son ami se levèrent pour les accueillir.  
-Mademoiselle Starling, je vous présente Hank Perri, un collègue de ma femme. Ils travaillent comme conservateurs au musée d'Orsay, vous savez.  
Après de brèves poignées de main, madame Dubois servit un kir à Clarice puis s'assit auprès de son mari.  
Ensuite, ils prirent tous place à table où un festin digne d'un chef cuisinier les attendait. Aucun met n'avait été omis : foie gras, caviar, dinde de Noël et bûche au marron. Les discutions allaient bon train et tout le monde semblait heureux.  
Anna, curieuse comme tous les enfants de son age, ne cessait de poser des questions embarrassantes à Clarice. Mais celle-ci la trouvant si attendrissante, ne réussissait qu'à s'en émouvoir et lui répondait sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
-Au fait, dis-moi, Anna…Le…euh, comment dit-on en France…tu sais Santa Claus…  
-Père Noël ?  
-Oui, c'est ça ! Le père Noël va venir t'apporter pleins de cadeaux cette nuit ?  
-J'espère bien ! Je lui ai fait une très longue liste !  
En disant cela, la fillette montrait la taille de sa lettre avec ses mains. Tout les invités partirent dans de grands éclats de rire. C'était l'une des meilleures soirée que Clarice avait passée depuis longtemps.  
Enfin, vers les 23 heures, Anna fut envoyé au lit mais elle accepta de se rendre dans sa chambre à la seule condition que Clarice aille elle-même la border.  
-Tu reviendras me voir, dis ?  
-Promis. Maintenant il faut dormir si tu veux que le père Noël arrive !  
Revenue dans la salle à manger, elle se rassit à sa place et madame Dubois vint lui parler, l'air étonné.  
-C'est étrange. Anna se fait toujours remarqué auprès des invités mais il est quand même rare qu'elle s'attache si facilement à quelqu'un… C'est à croire que vous avez la fibre maternelle ! Vous avez des enfants ?  
Clarice sourit, elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne à discuter de sujets personnels avec cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures et qui lui paraissait pourtant si attachante.  
-Non…pour avoir des enfants, il faudrait déjà un mari ! Mais j'aimerais bien, je crois, un jour ! En tout cas, cette petite est un véritable amour !  
Deux heures plus tard, la soirée touchait à sa fin et le temps des au revoir était venu. Les Dubois proposèrent à leurs hôtes de rester dormir et, surtout, de revenir le lendemain pour passer le 25 décembre avec eux mais, cette fois, Clarice déclina l'offre. Elle ne souhaitait pas paraître trop encombrante et sa rencontre avec Anna lui donnait l'air heureux, aussi n'avait-elle plus à craindre de passer le jour de Noël seule. Et de toute manière, elle comptait bien revenir très vite rendre visite à cette adorable famille qui avait accepter de la prendre sous son toit pour cette veillée qu'elle redoutait tant.

---

Ce matin là, Clarice se leva de bonne humeur. Elle commença par demander aux gardiens du manoir de prendre leur journée. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, cela ne l'effrayait plus.  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain en fredonnant " Have yourself a merry little Christmas " et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
Tranquillement, elle prit la brosse posée sur la tablette au dessus de l'évier et démêla sa longue chevelure flamboyante.  
Elle ôta ensuite son pyjama de soie et entra dans la douche. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, tira machinalement le rideau et entreprit de savonner ses cheveux.  
Le shampoing dans ses oreilles rendait sa perception des sons limitées mais il lui sembla entendre d'étrange bruit de l'autre côté du rideau. La femme en noir et son mari n'étaient-ils pas parti et faisaient-ils irruption dans la salle de bain ? Ou y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Et dans ce cas, qui donc pouvait bien se trouver là ? Clarice émettait déjà dans son esprit une hypothèse et comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à Hannibal Lecter, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, ses mains devinrent moites et ses idées refusèrent de revenir en ordre.  
Elle ne pouvait ouvrir le rideau, n'ayant aucun vêtement sur elle mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle sache. Après tout, peut-être avait elle simplement rêvé. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle rinça ses cheveux et écouta attentivement. Elle crut percevoir de vagues soupirs mais rien de vraiment distinct. Elle arrêta l'eau qui s'écoulait du pommeau et essaya à nouveau d'entendre quelque chose. Le silence était revenu.  
Oubliant sa nudité, elle tira le rideau d'un coup sec et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Rassurée, elle prit une serviette et s'enroula dedans. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la glace afin de se coiffer quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait tracé un numéro de téléphone portable dans la buée due à la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Pendant un instant, elle resta prostrée devant ce message mais elle reprit soudain ses esprits et sortit de la pièce en trombe. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva enfin dans le hall, habillée seulement d'une serviette de bain. Personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était là, dans le manoir, dans sa propre salle de bain. Et il avait une fois de plus disparu. Elle se demanda d'où venait cette certitude qu'il s'agissait du Docteur Lecter mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle savait simplement que c'était lui.


	7. Jeu de piste

**Chapitre 7 : Jeu de piste**

Clarice remonta dans la salle de bain juste à temps pour recopier les coordonnées écrites sur la glace avant que la buée ne disparaisse totalement. Puis elle ressortit de la pièce et prit son portable. Elle chiffra le numéro et attendit. Elle se sentait à la fois effrayée et excitée d'impatience comme un enfant qui attend d'avoir le droit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël…  
-Allo ?  
C'était lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix parmi des milliers, cette voix qui l'avait hantée si souvent depuis leur rencontre à Baltimore.  
-Docteur Lecter, heureuse de vous entendre !  
-Bonjour, Clarice. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez appelé si tôt. Je vous croyais…occupée !  
Clarice rougit. L'avait-il vu sous la douche ? Et, bien malgré elle, elle espérait qu'il ait eu ne serait-ce que l'envie de la regarder.  
-Comment êtes vous entré ?  
-Vos portes sont faciles à forcer ! Mais trêve de bavardage, Clarice, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Mais il faut le mériter…C'est donnant-donnant, comme au bon vieux temps, ex agent Starling !  
-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, Docteur.  
-Vraiment ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez au chômage ? Votre départ du FBI a fait la une des journaux ! Le Tattler s'en ai donné à cœur joie…si vous continuez, ils vont bientôt finir par nous marier, Clarice.  
-Que voulez vous, Docteur , demanda la jeune femme, agacée.  
-Vous aider. N'ais-je jamais fait autre chose pour vous, Clarice ? Il paraîtrait que vous travaillez sur le dossier Croquemitaine avec le commissaire Dubois…  
-Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait !  
-Plus encore que vous ne le croyez ! J'ai des renseignements sur votre tueur…  
-Si vous savez réellement quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas me le dire au lieu de jouer aux devinettes comme vous le faites toujours , s'exaspéra-t-elle, impatiente.  
En effet, les vidéos surveillance que Dubois lui avait apporté n'avaient rien donné et l'impasse s'agrandissait de jour en jour, il lui fallait quelque chose de concret à présent si elle souhaitait arrêter un jour le croquemitaine.  
-Non, non, pas de ça, Clarice…Tout allait tellement bien dans notre discussion. Souvenez-vous des règles, vous me donnez des renseignements sur votre passé, et je vous aide dans le présent !  
-Les règles ont changé, Docteur. Vous n'êtes plus à la prison de Baltimore et je ne fais plus partie du FBI…  
-Peut-être mais c'est toujours moi qui détient les informations et vous qui les voulez !  
-Que désirez vous savoir , demanda Clarice, résignée.  
-Les agneaux ont-ils arrêté de crier, Clarice ?  
-Non…enfin, je n'ai plus fait ces horribles cauchemars jusqu'à la découverte du cadavre de cette petite fille au Louvres, mais à présent, c'est pire que jamais !  
-Alors il faudra remédier à cela. Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, ce que vous voulez, ce sont les informations sur le croquemitaine. Je pourrais vous les donner tout de suite, mais ça ne m'amuserais pas assez. Je ne vous apporterais donc qu'un indice. A vous de trouver le reste !  
-Quoi ?  
Mais Hannibal Lecter avait déjà raccroché. Clarice hésita, elle allait pour rappeler lorsque son portable réceptionna un SMS. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un étrange message :  
31 12 - 7 31 - L31. Bonne année, Clarice  
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il joue avec ses nerfs ? S'il avait des renseignements, elle se devait de les trouver. Mais comment ? Le message qu'il lui avait envoyé ne signifiait rien du tout pour elle.

---

Après de longues heures de réflexions, elle en vint à se demander si il y avait vraiment un sens caché derrière cette suite de lettres et de chiffres ou si le Docteur Lecter ne se fichait pas tout simplement d'elle. Mais il avait toujours été honnête envers elle et elle restait persuadée qu'à sa manière, il essayait de l'aider, tout en la forçant à se surmener les méninges.  
Dépitée, elle alla se préparer un thé dans la cuisine.  
En attendant que l'eau chauffe, elle feuilletait un plan de Paris quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Toutes les lignes de bus était listée avec la lettre L suivie du numéro de la ligne. Elle chercha alors la ligne 31 et s'aperçut qu'un horaire avait été encadré, celui de 7h31. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le jour, sans doute donné par les deux premier numéro. Il s'agissait donc du bus 31 de 7h31, le matin du 31 décembre !  
Clarice sauta de joie en découvrant qu'elle avait résolu l'énigme. Le lendemain, elle obtiendrait les renseignements que Lecter avait mis de côté pour elle.

---

Elle se leva très tôt ce jour-là. Le soleil ne pointait pas encore son nez à l'horizon et il faisait un froid glacial dans le manoir. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler un jean et un gros pull et partit le plus vite possible dans le centre ville de Paris au volant de sa voiture louée.  
Arrivée là-bas, elle déposa le véhicule dans un parking et courut jusqu'au premier arrêt de la ligne 31. Ne sachant quand elle devait se trouver dans le bus, elle avait décidé de le prendre durant tout son trajet, jusqu'à son terminus.  
Toutes les cinq minutes, elle jetait subrepticement un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était à présent 7h33 et le bus n'était toujours pas là. Elle dont la patience n'avait jamais été la seconde vertu ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond sur le trottoir.  
Enfin, à 7h38, le bus arriva et ouvrit ses portes. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et observa. Seul une vieille dame dotée d'une canne de bois monta également dedans et s'installa confortablement sur un siège, tout en regardant Clarice d'un œil mauvais. La jeune femme avança dans le fond du véhicule et scruta le moindre détail incongru. Enfin, elle s'aperçu qu'un dossier semblait être tombé entre un fauteuil et la paroi du bus. Elle s'assit à cette place et tenta de le récupérer.  
Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit enfin à attraper le classeur. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit.  
Un trésor aurait moins émoustillé son attention. Il s'agissait là d'une analyse psychologique faite par le Docteur Lecter du temps où il exerçait encore la médecine. Il avait rajouté un mot à son égard qu'elle s'empressa de parcourir.  
" Chère Clarice,  
j'espère que cela vous servira dans vos recherches sur le croquemitaine. Certains passages important ont été entourés pour vous faciliter la tache.  
Amicalement,  
Hannibal Lecter "  
Au même moment, la sonnerie de son portable retentit.  
-Oui ?  
-Toujours aussi brillante , commenta Hannibal.  
-Merci Docteur !  
-Mais de rien…J'ai tout de suite pensé que ce dossier vous serait utile !  
-Comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez, au fait ? Je croyais qu'après votre procès, toutes vos analyses avaient été détruites…  
-Non, pas toutes…j'en avait caché certaines en lieu sur, au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin un jour ! Et c'est le cas !  
-Docteur…  
Clarice hésita. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ignorait si elle devait la poser ou non. Finalement, elle continua.  
-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé de Mischa ?  
Le silence s'établit entre eux. Jamais Hannibal Lecter n'avait mis autant de temps pour répondre à une simple interrogation.  
-Que savez vous à son propos, demanda-t-il enfin.  
-Elle était votre sœur. Elle est morte devant vous, dévorée par des soldats…  
-Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter sur elle !  
-Je suis désolée…  
-Ne le soyez pas, ça s'est passé il y a longtemps.  
Le Docteur Lecter raccrocha et Clarice se demanda si elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas évoquer Mischa, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

---

Hannibal reposa son portable. Il avait du se le procurer rapidement et sous une autre identité. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour communiquer avec Clarice sans qu'elle puisse le repérer au cas où elle aurait voulu faire du zèle et repartir à sa poursuite.  
Les souvenirs de son passé l'assaillaient douloureusement. Il combattit de toute ses forces le visage enfantin de Mischa qui tentait de s'insinuer dans ses pensées et finalement se fut celui de Clarice Starling qui s'afficha à la place. Elle représentait pour lui tout ce qu'il aurait voulu voir Mischa devenir et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ressentait autant d'affection à l'égard de l'ancien agent du FBI.  
Il avait d'abord voulu imaginer qu'un jour Mischa pourrait revenir et prendre la place de choix qu'occupait Starling dans ce monde mais à présent, il savait que c'était en Clarice, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacun de ses battements de coeur que Mischa survivait et il était heureux que les choses soient ainsi.


	8. Désespoir

**Chapitre8 : Désespoir**

Clarice fit son apparition dans le commissariat enfumé du 1er arrondissement. Dubois rassembla tout le monde autour de son grand bureau aux murs affublés, depuis plusieurs mois à présent, de photos des atroces meurtres du croquemitaine. Certains policiers peu discrets, trouvant Clarice charmante, chuchotaient des réflexions mal placées. Une fois tout le monde installé, le commissaire prit la parole. 

Messieurs, tout d'abord, je vous demanderais un peu de silence. Ensuite, permettez moi de vous présenter une jeune femme talentueuse qui, je l'espère, va nous aider dans notre enquête…car on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous avancions beaucoup!

Tout le monde se tu et les regards se tournèrent vers Clarice qui rougit légèrement.

Bonjour messieurs. Ce que le commissaire Dubois omet d'expliquer, c'est que cela fait un moment déjà qu'il m'a demandé de travailler sur le cas de votre croquemitaine. Aussi, si j'ai peut-être trouvé une piste, nous ne le devons pas à mon talent, comme il essaie de le faire croire, mais plus à sa persévérance, et, il faut bien l'admettre, à une source extérieure bien utile!

Elle marqua une courte pose pour avaler sa salive puis reprit son discours.

Si j'ai demandé à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que je pense avoir fait d'importantes découvertes que je voulais vous faire partager à tous. Mais dans un premier temps, je souhaiterais vous donner une brève présentation de moi-même, ainsi, nous nous sentirons plus à l'aise…

Je m'appelle Clarice Starling, j'ai travaillé pendant sept ans au sein du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation en tant qu'agent spécial et Profiler et j'ai également une formation de médecin légiste. Bien, à présent, veuillez vous rapprocher de la table.

Elle avait la fâcheuse impression de jouer les professeurs et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, toutefois, elle devait faire tout son possible pour aider la police française et elle s'y affairait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle sortit alors de sa sacoche un grand dossier cartonné qu'elle déposa, ouvert, sur la table. A l'intérieur étaient entreposées de nombreuses notes manuscrites.

Peut-on savoir ce que c'est, mademoiselle, s'enquit Luis Royo sur un ton impertinent.

Je pense que nous avons jusqu'à présent cherché dans la mauvaise direction, poursuivit simplement Clarice, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Nous traquions un homme car d'après le profil que j'avais communiqué au commissaire Dubois, le croquemitaine ne pouvait être que de sexe masculin. C'est ce que l'on suppose toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de tueurs en série, la majeure partie d'entre eux étant bien souvent des hommes. Mais à présent, je suis persuadée de m'être trompée…

Voyez vous cela!

Royo, peu convaincu par les explications de la jeune femme, préférai grandement la rabaisser en la critiquant plutôt que de l'écouter, ce qui mettait Clarice hors d'elle, mais elle réussit tout de même à se maîtriser et continua d'une voix très calme.

J'ai pu, grâce à un informateur qui souhaite rester anonyme, trouver ce dossier psychologique.

Elle désigna le classeur posé sur le bureau de Dubois.

Et cela va nous aider en quoi?

Cette fois-ci, Royo devenait carrément insolent et il était plus que temps de le remettre à sa place.

Monsieur…Quel est votre nom?

Royo, Luis Royo!

Monsieur Royo, il me semble que plusieurs meurtres du même style que ceux de votre assassin ont eu lieu à Baltimore dans la fin des années 70, n'est-ce pas?

En effet…

Bien…alors lisez ce dossier, il pourrait grandement vous éclairez.

Luis regarda les papier, à présent dispersés sur la table, d'un air dédaigneux.

Mais il semblerait, à vrai dire, que la lecture ne soit pas votre fort. Il est tellement plus agréable de critiquer les gens au lieu de commencer par s'instruire soi-même…Bien, je vais donc résumer, afin de vous éviter quelques heures de dur labeur mental, le contenu de ce dossier. Il s'agit là de l'analyse psychologique d'Amber Wallace, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année à l'époque, qui avait vu sa petit fille, à peine âgée de dix ans, mourir sous ses yeux. Cette enfant avait été éventrée après la représentation d'une pièce de théâtre à son école primaire et on lui avait odieusement percé les yeux. Cela ne vous rappelle rien, messieurs? Amber Wallace a retrouvé sa fille à l'agonie sur la scène de spectacle, bien après la fin du show. Il semble qu'elle ait eu du retard ce soir là…un retard fatal. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire pour sauver l'enfant et tout ce qu'Amber a gardé d'elle était une petite poupée de porcelaine. Son psy, à l'époque, qualifiait son comportement de violent et instable. Durant ses longues heures d'analyse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'infliger des sévices aux poupées qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Je croyais que les psy avaient une sorte de code de l'honneur, que leur dossiers étaient confidentiels..., fit remarquer Royo.

Oui, ils le sont…la plupart du temps, se contenta de répondre Clarice à qui le policier devenait de plus en plus antipathique.

Dubois, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du discours de la jeune femme, prit enfin la parole.

Alors vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une femme, et plus précisément de cette femme? Votre informateur, nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui? Je veux dire, nous sommes sur que ce dossier n'est pas un faux?

Je peux vous l'affirmer, le rassura Clarice.

Royo s'était emparé de la première page contenue dans le classeur et la parcourait du regard quand, soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur un mot qui le fit s'étouffer…

C'est un blague, j'espère…

Quoi donc, Monsieur Royo, s'enquit Clarice qui pressentait ce que ce fouineur avait si bien remarqué.

Vous avez vu qui a signé ces papier, qui est ce psy dont nous parlons depuis toute à l'heure…

Tout les policiers se penchèrent au dessus de l'épaule de Royo qui brandissait toujours la feuille, à demi fou. Une vague de murmures emplit la pièce.

Non de dieu, mademoiselle Starling, continua-t-il, il s'agit d'Hannibal Lecter. Si c'est une farce, elle n'est pas drôle…nous avons beau être parfois à la traîne, nous autres français, nous savons très bien ce que ce Hannibal Lecter a commit…Comment pourrait-il s'agir d'une source fiable puisqu'elle a été rédigée par un assassin. Non, honnêtement, s'il s'agit là d'une plaisanterie, elle est tout sauf drôle!

Ca n'a rien d'une blague. Bien que le Docteur Lecter ait la réputation d'un terrible criminel, il a également été un psychologue de renom très reconnu par ses collègues à l'époque où il ne dégustait pas encore le foie de ses victimes. Croyez moi!

Et qu'est ce que vous en savez d'abord hein!

Royo, devenu plus rouge qu'un écrevisse, gesticulait dans tout les sens, donnant de grands coups dans l'air en effrayant ses collègues. Dubois cru alors bon d'intervenir.

Calme toi donc, Luis. Elle en sait sans doute plus que nous deux réunit sur le cas Hannibal Lecter. Elle a été l'une des seules personnes à l'avoir approché au centre de détention psychiatrique de Baltimore et à en être ressortie vivante, et elle a beaucoup étudié son cas depuis son évasion…

Clarice fut impressionnée par le nombres de renseignements que le commissaire savait à son sujet, aucune partie de son existence au FBI ne semblait lui être inconnue. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux sur des recherches. Elle se prit à le comparer à Jack Crawford. Il avait ce même perfectionnisme et cette même attitude presque paternaliste à son égard et elle appréciait de plus en plus travailler à ses côtés.

Au même instant, le téléphone de Dubois retentit et un jeune policier répondit. Une fois le combiné raccroché, il s'approcha du commissaire, le visage livide.

Il a frappé une nouvelle fois. A l'opéra Garnier.

Alors que Dubois commençait déjà à s'habiller, le policier le retint

Commissaire…c'est Anna…

---

L'opéra Garnier était un vieux bâtiment français dont la splendide architecture lui valait de nombreux visiteurs. Mais cette après-midi là, les seuls personnes occupant les lieux faisaient toutes parti de la police criminel. Clarice qui avait été coincée dans un embouteillage arriva très en retard sur les lieux. Son bouleversement pouvait se lire sans problème dans le regard qu'elle portait sur toute cette sinistre mascarade.

Dans l'immense escalier du bâtiment, elle croisa le commissaire Dubois, la mine totalement déconfite, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop pleurés.

Que pouvait-elle dire pour l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, elle qui se sentait si abattue par ce drame? Aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit qui soit assez fort pour exprimer la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre d'Amber Wallace. Elle se contenta de sourire tristement à l'homme en face d'elle avant de lui parler, sur un ton de compassion.

Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous?

Je ne sais même pas comment je vais devoir annoncer ça à ma femme…

Dubois paraissait perdu, extenué, comme le sont parfois les gens qui ne dorment jamais. Mais ce n'était pas le sommeil qui lui faisait défaut.

Je suis désolée, commissaire, mais je dois aller la voir. Si je veux réussir à dresser un profil concret de notre tueuse, je dois le faire.

Dubois leva les yeux vers elle, son regard était vide.

Alors allez-y. Pardonnez moi mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je comprends.

Clarice laissa un jeune policier s'occuper de Dubois et prit l'escalier qui la mènerait sur la scène. Il lui fallait à présent entrer dans ce théâtre des horreurs et y découvrir la mise en scène cauchemardesque qu'Amber Wallace leur avait laissée. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte qui permettait au public d'accéder à la salle de spectacle.

Illuminée par un immense lustre de cristal et par les fresques plafonnière de Marc Chagall, cette salle aux nombreuses dorures et aux sièges bordeaux semblait être le plus bel endroit que la jeune femme ait eu l'occasion de découvrir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur la scène où étaient allongées une fillette de neuf ans, baignant dans son propre sang. Clarice, en transe, avançait vers l'estrade. Les rideaux avaient été levés et un décor de jardin printanier cachait le fond de la pièce.

Elle grimpa sur la scène, s'approcha du corps de l'enfant et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle voulait réussir à comprendre pourquoi le croquemitaine commettait de tels actes, mais plus elle observait Anna et plus elle se questionnait sur les motivations de la tueuse.

Elle se sentait incapable de lever ses yeux du cadavre, elle avait l'impression étrange que celui-ci tentait de lui parler, de lui raconter les événements qui avait entraîné sa mort et qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Irréversiblement attirée vers la morte, elle tendit sa deux mains et prit soigneusement celles d'Anna, ligotées à l'aide d'une vieille corde, dans les siennes. Les paumes de l'enfant étaient froide et ses membres immobiles, elle que Clarice avait connue si heureuse de vivre, jamais plus ne rirait, ni ne bougerait.

Elle resta un long moment ainsi, les yeux mouillés de larmes, l'esprit en veille, avant de réaliser qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce, sur l'estrade, assise dans un angle sombre, à l'observer. Pourtant, elle ne réussissait pas à détourner son regard de la fillette pour voir qui était donc ce mystérieux visiteur.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme d'un pas lent.

Vous devriez peut-être sortir d'ici.

A l'entente de la voix du Docteur Lecter, Clarice se sentit immédiatement apaisée.

Pourquoi fait-elle cela, Docteur, lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Hannibal s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille simplement reproduire ce qu'on a fait à sa fille afin de punir quelqu'un, cela n'aurait pas de sens. Non. C'est un schéma plus complexe qu'elle suit ici. En tuant ces enfants, elle pense sans doute retrouver un instant la petite fille qu'elle a perdu car c'est ainsi que son esprit a conservé son souvenir. Mais quand elle réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle, elle fuit et cherche une nouvelle fille de remplacement. C'est comme un rituel pour elle. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour l'arrêter, Clarice. C'est à vous de jouer, maintenant.

Vous saviez…

Quoi donc?

Lorsque vous la psychanalysiez à Baltimore, vous saviez que c'était elle qui commettait ces crimes! Et vous n'avez rien dit…vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher cela…

Non, en effet. Après avoir assisté aux atrocités de la guerre, on a tendance à beaucoup plus relativiser, ex agent spécial Starling. Mais je pense que vous connaissez bien cette situation! Si un jour le FBI m'arrête, il faudra rajouter cela dans la liste des inculpations. Je suis certains que vous vous seriez fait une joie de vous en charger vous-même, si vous aviez encore fait parti du FBI…mais ce n'est plus le cas, Clarice. A ce propos, il vous faudra bien un jour trouver une explication à cette démission!

Il avait fini son discours en se relevant et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Cet immeuble est truffé de policier. Pourquoi prendre de si grands risques, Docteur?

A bientôt, Clarice, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui offrit.

---

Luis Royo appela Clarice deux jours après la mort de la petite Anna. Il refusa de lui donner une quelconque explication au téléphone et lui demanda de le rejoindre immédiatement.

Clarice, fatiguée et déprimée, avait accepté sans grand enthousiasme et s'était rendue à l'adresse communiquée.

Il s'agissait d'un hôtel parisien assez chic. Le propriétaire, dans tout ses états, hurlait en postillonnant à la figure de Royo qui s'empressa de lui fausser compagnie en apercevant l'ancien agent du FBI.

Heureux de vous voir, Starling…On a un nouveau soucis je crois!

Royo fit signe à Clarice de le suivre tout en continuant de parler.

Je n'ai pas voulu appeler Dubois, il a assez de problème comme ça en ce moment. En plus, je crois que ça vous intéressera!

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'aux troisième étage dans un silence oppressant. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un long couloir où trônaient de nombreuses portes fermées. Ils avancèrent quasiment jusqu'au fond et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 313 où deux autres policiers ainsi qu'un garçon d'étage sous le choc les attendaient.

Clarice écouta le garçon qui expliquait sa découverte à l'un des policiers.

Cet homme avait l'air très sophistiqué…Il est parti hier. Il refusait qu'on lui fasse sa chambre. Il s'était plaint de se faire piquer des trucs. Je croyais que mon collègue avait pris quelques jours à cause de cette histoire. Il avait menacé le patron de prendre des vacances sans préavis pour ça…faut dire, on vous traite souvent de voleur dans ce métier. Jamais je n'aurai pensé…

Royo fit entrer Clarice dans la chambre. Un endroit coquet et très spacieux aux dominantes rouge et or qui rappelèrent sinistrement à Clarice la salle de l'opéra Garnier.

Sur le lit, un corps avait été allongé, sa tête blême tournée sur le côté et son bras gauche relevé sur son épaule droite. Assurément, l'homme n'était pas mort là. Pas de trace de sang sur les draps ou sur l'oreiller alors que le cadavre avait été lacéré. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une mise en scène. Sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit, un dessin avait été laissé en évidence.

Quand Clarice l'aperçu, elle comprit aussitôt qui était l'auteur de ce crime. Le dessin représentait un femme, certainement elle, dans une somptueuse robe de bal comme on en portait il y a de cela plusieurs siècle.

Je veux votre avis, Starling. Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez mettre votre nez dans cette affaire comme vous l'avez fait pour le Croquemitaine. Je ne suis pas aussi crédule que Dubois. Mais ce cinglé semble vous connaître…

Il désigna le dessin en disant ces derniers mots.

...et je ne crois pas que vous ayez fréquenté beaucoup de dingues de par le passé. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est: est-ce que c'est lui?

Clarice regarda le cadavre et la plaie béante de son ventre.

De quoi est-il mort?

D'hémorragie, à première vue. Le légiste est passé tout à l'heure. Bien entendu, il va faire une autopsie, mais il a tout de suite remarqué qu'on lui avait prélevé le foie…C'est ça qui m'a mis sur la piste…et puis ce dessin, bien sur!

Clarice enfila une paire de gant blanc que lui avait fourni Royo avant d'entrer dans la chambre et s'empara de l'esquisse. Après l'avoir longuement observé, elle la reposa sur le meuble.

Elle s'aperçu alors qu'un livret était tombé par terre juste à côté de la table de nuit. Elle s'accroupit pour le ramasser et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de l'un de ces petits livres souvenirs que l'on peut acheter dans les musées et dans lesquels on trouve de nombreuses représentations de peintures célèbres. Celui-ci était entièrement consacré à la Renaissance… Clarice feuilleta négligemment les pages mais s'arrêta soudain sur l'une d'elle. Au dessus de la reproduction de "Pallas et le Centaure" de Botticelli, un message manuscrit avait été rédigé: «Bientôt».

Elle reconnut sans problème l'écriture devenue depuis longtemps bien trop familière. Elle leva la tête vers Luis Royo qui la regardait toujours et fit un signe d'approbation.

C'est lui, oui. C'est Lecter. Et, je crois qu'il a mis en scène tout ça…regardez!

En se relevant, elle tendit la peinture à Royo. Le centaure se trouvait exactement dans la même position que le corps du garçon d'étage.

Royo aurait aimé extorquer d'autres renseignements à Clarice mais celle-ci, au bord de la nausée, sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible et se réfugia dans l'ascenseur où elle pouvait enfin se retrouver seule. Là, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi, elle éclata en sanglot.


	9. Etrange visite

**Chapitre9 : Etrange Visite**

Hantée par le visage d'Anna, Clarice passa le mois de janvier à se morfondre sur l'affreux sort qu'avait subit l'enfant et sur son incapacité à avoir pu la sauver. Cette situation lui avait à nouveau fait perdre le sommeil et à la différence de lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Crawford, elle avait eu le loisir d'observer le cadavre de la petite Anna et cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. 

C'est dans cette atmosphère tendue qu'elle baignait constamment et la présence de la femme en noir et de son mari dans le manoir ne l'aidait pas spécialement à changer ses mornes pensées.

Un soir, épuisée, elle alla s'allonger sur le divan de la véranda où le parfum des fleurs la calmait et la berçait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin le sommeil avant de sombrer dans d'affreux cauchemars.

Elle sentait toujours la présence d'Hannibal Lecter non loin d'elle, même si elle ne le voyait jamais. Le message qu'il avait laissé à l'hôtel au dessus de la peinture de Botticelli lui était destiné, elle en était certaine, mais elle en ignorait la signification. Elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment un assassin tel que lui pouvait mettre autant de cœur à veiller sur elle mais elle ne cherchait plus d'explication, cette attention la rassurant plus qu'elle ne l'inquiétait.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'agréable, ce qui devenait difficile vu le cours qu'avait pris sa vie depuis son arrivée à Paris. Après tout, peut-être cette ville n'était-elle simplement pas faite pour elle. Ardelia lui manquait toujours autant et elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui confier ses craintes à cet instant précis.

Il lui sembla percevoir un son provenant du hall d'entrée. La femme en noir et son mari devait être couchés à cette heure si tardive mais il était fort probable que l'un d'entre eux se soit relevé. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et garda les paupières clauses, allongée dans la pénombre, au beau milieu des plantes et des arbustes.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier principal, mais au lieu de grimper jusqu'à la mansarde, ils tournèrent dans la véranda où se trouvaient Clarice.

---

Elle entrouvrit brièvement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'Hannibal Lecter se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle ne bougea pas, essayant le plus possible de paraître endormie.

Elle l'écouta s'approcher doucement du divan. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle craint un moment qu'il ne l'entende et comprenne qu'elle était réveillée.

Le Docteur Lecter, agenouillé près de Clarice, caressa son front balayé de petits mèches de cheveux, parcouru son visage, effleura sa joue puis ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme avait du mal à rester inanimée, tant les gestes précis et doux d'Hannibal lui semblaient sensuels. En d'autre circonstance, elle aurait souhaité qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la réveille d'un baiser mais elle ne pouvait oublier qui il était, Hannibal le cannibale, et la peur reprit le dessus.

Enfin, le Docteur se releva et s'installa au piano. Il souleva le couvercle et posa ses doigts sur les touches. A peine commença-t-il à jouer qu'un air mélodieux s'éleva dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Non seulement il avait bien récupéré ses deux mains mais elles étaient toutes deux encore très vigoureuses.

Clarice se laissait portée par les notes des variations Goldberg de Bach que Lecter lui offrait à son insu. Il jouait divinement bien et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il s'interrompe. Les yeux clos, elle buvait la mélodie et s'en nourrissait comme d'un nectar subtilement érotique aux parfums épicés.

Enfin, le morceau toucha à sa fin. Hannibal Lecter resta longtemps assis devant le piano, à méditer ses pensées. Clarice, bercée par la monotonie de sa respiration, sombra finalement dans un profond et paisible sommeil sans rêve et ne su jamais comment il avait quitté le manoir.

A son réveil, elle était seule mais elle aperçu, au pied du divan, une immense boite en carton entourée d'un énorme nœuds rouge. Elle se frotta les yeux, bailla légèrement, se leva et alla s'accroupir à côté du présent.

L'agent spéciale Clarice Starling aurait sans doute prit toutes les précautions d'usage afin d'ouvrir cette boite: gants pour éviter de laisser des empruntes, recherche de différentes matières dont on pouvait déceler la provenance, passage du colis au rayons infrarouges afin de vérifier que rien n'était dangereux à l'intérieur…mais Clarice ne travaillait plus pour le FBI depuis plusieurs mois déjà et elle se fichait bien, à présent, des convenances dont elle aurait du faire preuve en présence d'un cadeau offert par un tueur en série en fuite.

Elle savait pertinemment que Lecter n'avait glissé aucun piège dans le colis. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même dit lors de son évasion: _«Le monde serait bien moins beau si vous n'en faisiez plus parti, Clarice»._ Jamais il n'avait tenté de lui faire du mal et elle restait persuadée que jamais il n'essayerait. Il la respectait scrupuleusement, lui qui était par ailleurs capable de dévorer un être humain de sang froid. Et elle-même l'admirait pour son intelligence et son calme, sa façon si habile de ressembler à un gentleman tout en restant l'un des plus vils tueurs qui puisse exister sur cette terre.

Elle ôta le nœuds de la boite et en souleva le couvercle. Dedans, elle y découvrit, entre autre, un billet de train pour la glorieuse ville de Venise et une lettre écrite de la main d'Hannibal Lecter.


	10. Bal masqué

**Chapitre 10 : Bal Masqué**

Comme indiqué sur le billet que le Docteur Lecter lui avait fait parvenir, Clarice se rendit à la gare de Paris Bercy aux environs de 19h45 pour prendre le train de nuit qui devait l'emmener bien loin de Paris, dans la plus belle ville d'Italie.  
Pendant le trajet en bus, tout en scrutant les rues de la capitale comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis son arrivée en France, elle se demandait si elle ne faisait pas la chose la plus démente de toute sa vie…Elle allait rejoindre, dans une ville qui lui était inconnue et dont elle ne maîtrisait que très peu la langue, le pire monstre que l'humanité ait jamais déploré. Elle se sentait tellement loin de cette femme qu'elle avait été autrefois qu'elle se prenait à croire que la folie allait finir par l'emporter définitivement.  
Enfin, le bus s'arrêta et Clarice se retrouva nez à nez avec les portes automatiques de la gare de Paris Bercy. Elle connaissait à présent très bien le français et il lui fut presque facile de trouver le train numéro 223 partant de la voie A en direction de Venezia Santa Lucia. Elle atteignit le quai sans encombre et aperçu le train qui venait d'être mis en place.  
Elle grimpa aussitôt dans le wagon de première classe où sa place réservée l'attendait. Après l'avoir trouvé, elle disposa son petit sac et la grande boite que lui avait offert le Docteur Lecter sur la tablette au dessus de sa tête puis s'installa bien confortablement dans son fauteuil en attendant que le chef de gare siffle le départ.  
Enfin, à 20h01, le convoi se mit en mouvement et commença son long périple de 12h15 en direction de l'Italie.  
Dans la voiture où se trouvait Clarice, tout était à peu près calme. Les autres passagers se contentaient de feuilleter un journal ou de lire d'énormes livres qui les absorbaient totalement. Toutefois, le jeune garçon assis en face d'elle, affublé de monstrueux écouteurs sur les oreilles, auditionnait de la musique grâce à son baladeur CD. Le volume avait tellement été monté que l'on pouvait entendre la batterie de la chanson à plus de cinq ou six mètres alentours.  
Clarice, agacée par ce son incessant, décida de se lever afin d'aller prendre un bon café qui la tiendrait réveillée. Le train, voyageant toute la nuit, offrait, évidemment, tout le confort pour dormir agréablement, mais elle ne tenait pas spécialement à s'endormir dans un endroit pareil, entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette idée la fit sourire, elle qui allait au devant de nombreux ennuis en répondant à l'appel d'un cruel tueur en série, avait peur des quelques étrangers l'accompagnant durant ce voyage !  
Arrivée au wagon restaurant, elle commanda un café court au comptoir puis s'assit à une petite table à côté du bar après avoir payé un prix très élevé pour la quantité de boisson servie.  
Elle ouvrit alors son sac à main et en sortit un immense plan de Venise dont elle avait pensé à se munir. Au moins pourrait elle réussir à se guider si jamais elle se perdait dans la ville.  
Elle regrettait presque les conseils avisés d'Ardelia qui lui aurait sûrement fait la moral en voyant le peu de prudence dont elle faisait preuve en se rendant, seule, en Italie. Mais Ardelia avait regagné sa tout nouvelle maison de Quantico depuis déjà longtemps et elle se voyait mal lui téléphoner du train pour lui demander de la rassurer sur les événements à venir. Elle ne devait à présent plus compter que sur elle-même. Personne ne savait où elle allait et si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, personne ne saurait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle réprima un frisson à cette pensée et avala une gorgée de café brûlant dont s'échappait un filet de fumé.  
La nuit allait être longue. A chaque arrêt du train, Clarice jetait un coup d'œil par les fenêtres mais ne discernait que les lumières éblouissantes de petites gares. Au bout d'une heure et demi à rester accoudée à la table du wagon restaurant, elle pensa qu'il était temps de retourner à sa place et retraversa tout le train en sens inverse, manquant de tomber à chaque fois que celui-ci entamait un virage, pour rejoindre la voiture de première classe où ses affaires l'attendaient.  
Le jeune garçon, endormi depuis longtemps, avait éteint son walkman pour le plus grand plaisir de ses voisins de siège, eux aussi assoupis. Clarice, elle, ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir. Il lui semblait que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser et qu'elle devait se contenter d'attendre durant toute cette nuit. Cette impression étrange ne la rassurait pas du tout et elle voulait à tout pris s'occuper l'esprit. C'est pourquoi elle se leva pour prendre dans la boite que lui avait fait parvenir Hannibal Lecter, le message signé de sa main. Elle le relut à de nombreuses reprises avant de le renifler comme elle l'avait fait de par le passé avec l'une de ses lettres. C'était d'ailleurs la crème pour les mains qu'il avait utilisé avant d'écrire cette fameuse lettre qui avait permis à Clarice, alors encore agent du FBI, de retrouver sa trace à Florence. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le traquait plus, elle allait même à sa rencontre et ce qu'elle cherchait n'avait rien d'un indice. Elle essayait seulement de s'imprégner de la personnalité de cet homme énigmatique. Un doux parfum de cannelle et de musc emplissait ses narines et lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la délicatesse de cet arôme et bientôt, son esprit s'évada dans des rêves exotiques.  
" Venezia Santa Lucia, qui è Venezia Santa Lucia " annonçait la voix du contrôleur italien quand Clarice rouvrit les yeux.  
Elle regarda sa montre, il était 8h17…elle avait dormi presque toute la nuit ! Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche, s'empara de ses bagages et descendit du train en hâte.

---

La gare de Venise n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Elle ressemblait à peu près à toute les autres gares que Clarice avait eu l'occasion de découvrir. Mais quel ne fut pas son émerveillement quand elle franchit les grandes portes vitrées qui la séparait de la ville.  
Le soleil illuminait les monuments tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et ses rayons scintillaient dans l'eau du Canal Grande, traversé par le vaporetto ainsi que par de nombreuses gondoles. Sur sa gauche, elle aperçut le Ponte Dei Scalzi. Venise avait pour elle quelque chose d'enchanteresse. Ici, la vie s'écoulait plus lentement qu'ailleurs et le temps semblait s'être arrêter.  
Le mois de février venait à peine de débuter, le printemps faisait émergé les premières bourgeons de fleurs, les arbres, nus depuis trop longtemps, arboraient quelques feuilles vertes encore timides et dans la Sérénissime, le carnaval battait déjà son plein et de nombreux passants portaient d'étranges masques parfois comiques, mais la plupart du temps sinistres.  
Clarice, impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait, s'empressa de prendre un ticket de vaporetto afin de rejoindre l'adresse indiquée sur la lettre. Bien entendu, il était trop tôt, mais elle préféra prendre ses marques au cas où il s'aurait agit d'un piège, bien que, bizarrement, elle restait persuadée qu'elle ne craignait rien.  
Elle monta dans l'un de ces bateaux plats qui servent de navettes aux vénitiens. Les bruits des moteurs étaient assez impressionnants et parfois, il lui semblait qu'il s'en fallait de peur pour que deux de ses engins ne se rentrent dedans. Elle observait, les yeux écarquillés, toutes les beautés que la ville offrait à elle : la casa d'Oro dont la luminosité ambiante faisait ressortir sa couleur rosée si particulière, le Ponte Di Rialto, célèbre pont de Venise, à la sublime architecture, au loin, la basilica della Salute et surtout la Piazza San Marco, lieu unique au monde et emblématique de la Sérénissime, où Clarice se promit d'aller faire un tour le lendemain avant son départ. Chaque nouvelle découverte l'émerveillait davantage  
Enfin, elle arriva sans encombre à l'arrêt Ca'Rezzonico où son voyage se terminait.  
Mais elle n'était pas pour autant au bout de ses périples. Les ruelles étroites se ressemblaient toutes et il lui fallut un temps appréciable pour arriver à s'orienter dans ce méandre de minuscules passages. Comme demander son chemin était exclus à la vue de son horrible accent Italien, elle se contenta de chercher méticuleusement jusqu'à trouver, enfin, la Piazza Santa Margherita. Elle découvrit alors une jolie petite place abritée par d'énormes arbres, où les pigeons voletaient tranquillement et où les marchandes de poissons hurlaient les prix de leur fameuse Sepia Nera.  
De nombreuses affiches avaient été accrochées aux pancartes du restaurant Antico Capon et du bistrot Il Cafè : le soir même un grand bal costumé accompagné d'un orchestre de musique classique devait s'y dérouler…Parmi une foule Hannibal Lecter et elle passeraient sans doute inaperçus.  
-Judicieuse idée, Docteur, remarqua-t-elle tout bas.  
Il lui fallait à présent trouver un endroit où manger. Elle opta pour la pizzeria de la place mais ne prit qu'une petite salade. La nuit presque blanche qu'elle avait passée et la soirée qui s'annonçait lui nouaient l'estomac et elle ne pouvait rien avaler sans avoir d'affreuses nausées.  
Une fois son modeste repas terminé, elle se dirigea vers le propriétaire. Elle avait remarqué en entrant dans le restaurant, que celui-ci proposait aussi quelques chambres à louer et elle n'aurait pas été mécontente de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos. Elle formula difficilement sa phrase dans un italien très mauvais mais l'homme en face d'elle ne sembla pas en être affecté, sûrement avait-il l'habitude des touristes. Il est très rare à l'époque du carnaval que l'on puisse trouver une hôtel qui ne soit pas complet dans Venise, toutefois, Clarice eut de la chance et l'homme lui trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle réserva la chambre pour une nuit, son trajet de retour n'ayant lieu que le lendemain.  
Arrivée dans la pièce elle remarqua que le confort bien que vétuste était largement suffisant pour dormir dans de bonnes conditions. Un grand lit occupait la majeure partie et une petite table de chevet y était juxtaposée. A droite, une porte coulissante donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain.  
Clarice posa toutes ses affaires sur le carrelage de la chambre avant de s'affaler sur le lit et s'assoupit aussitôt.  
Elle se réveilla aux environs de 19 heures. Il faisait déjà nuit et dehors l'orchestre semblait s'être installé. Elle entendait au loin les musiciens accordant leurs instruments. Elle ouvrit la grande boite envoyée par le Docteur Lecter et s'affaira à se préparer.

---

Lorsque Clarice sortit de l'hôtel, tous les visages, masqués ou non, se tournèrent sur son passage. Elle arborait une robe de soie verte et blanche, réplique quasiment parfaite de celle de Scarlet O'Hara dans "Autant En Emporte Le Vent", qui laissait admirer les jolies formes de son décolleté. Sur sa poitrine pendait un médaillon argenté en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux aux reflets de feu avaient été remontés en un chignon d'où tombaient quelques mèches coiffées en anglaise. Dans une situation différente, elle aurait été parfaite en héroïne de conte de fée.  
Elle scruta la foule. La plupart des gens portaient les fameux masque vénitiens et il aurait été impossible de dire si le Docteur Lecter se trouvait parmi eux.  
A peine après 20 heures, le bal débuta enfin sur des musiques de Vivaldi, compositeur ayant vécu à Venise et très apprécié par la population de la ville.  
Clarice trépignait. Les minutes s'écoulaient et personne à l'horizon ne semblait s'intéresser à elle. Peut-être avait elle eu tort de venir…Peut-être Hannibal Lecter ne faisait-il seulement que jouer avec elle comme à son habitude.  
Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre quelqu'un qui sans doute ne viendrait jamais. Elle s'approcha des danseurs et immédiatement, un jeune Italien, la voyant seule et resplendissante, l'invita à valser. L'homme était bien trop collant à son goût mais Clarice accepta tout de même l'offre, espérant qu'un autre cavalier la sortirait bientôt des griffes de ce charmeur.  
A la deuxième valse, un homme, affublé d'un masque de diable, s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens, fit une révérence et tendit un bras à Clarice qui ne fut que trop heureuse de se débarrasser de l'italien dont les mains se baladaient excessivement dans le bas de son dos.  
Le jeune Italien émis quelques jurons dans sa langue natale avant d'aller s'occuper d'une autre femme esseulée.  
Clarice finissait par se dire que, malgré l'absence du Docteur Lecter, cette soirée allait finalement être plutôt amusante. Son nouveau cavalier, bien que peu bavard, dansait divinement bien et elle se sentait étrangement en harmonie à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci s'adressa enfin à elle.  
-Cette robe vous va à ravir.  
Clarice faillit s'étrangler. Cette voix résonna dans sa tête. Comment n'avait-elle pu le reconnaître.

---

Docteur Lecter ! J'ai cru un instant que vous ne viendriez pas…  
Hannibal ôta son masque et elle pu contempler son visage. Elle remarqua que quelques nouvelles rides le parsemait mais il restait tout de même très séduisant.  
-Continuez de danser, Clarice. N'éveillons pas les soupçons. Il vaudrait mieux passer inaperçus !  
Clarice, bouleversée, se laissait portée par les pas de danse, sa main dans celle d'Hannibal Lecter, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, l'autre mains du cannibale, la moins valide des deux, posée sur sa hanche.  
-Merci pour la robe, bafouilla-t-elle.  
Dans un tel instant où une émotion si intense l'enveloppait, tout ce qu'elle réussissait à lui dire était d'une banalité à mourir et elle s'en voulut que ces mots soient les seuls qui lui viennent à l'esprit.  
A la fin de la valse, Clarice lâcha la main d'Hannibal et sortit de la foule. Elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement. Tout ses membres tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade, son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Elle aurait voulu se contrôler, arriver à se calmer les nerfs, mais cela paraissait impossible.  
Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans un coin plus sombre de la place. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça mais Clarice, horrifiée, se libéra aussitôt de son étreinte.  
-Le froid vous ferait-il trembler, Clarice ? A moins que ça ne sois la peur…Avez-vous peur de moi ? J'avais osé espérer que nous ayons dépassé ce stade tout les deux !  
-Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant que je n'ai plus peur de vous.  
-Oh, alors peut-être s'agit-il de cet Italien un peu trop empressé. Vous aurait-il manqué de respect ? Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il soit remis à sa place, Clarice. Vous savez que je peux le faire. Il vous suffit de le demander.  
-Je vous en prie, Docteur, surtout ne faites rien, s'exclama Clarice affolée par cette proposition. Et de toutes façons, il n'a rien à se reprocher. A vrai dire, c'est de moi-même que j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, pas même mes propres pensées et je dois l'admettre, cela me terrifie.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue, Clarice ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je…je n'aurais peut-être pas du…  
Un coup d'œil dans les yeux d'Hannibal lui prouva qu'elle avait raison. Elle voulait plus qu'une simple discussion avec lui, elle en était consciente à présent. Cette homme éveillait en elle un désir bestiale et son côté démoniaque la fascinait et l'attirait, mais elle n'était pas prête à céder à ses pulsions et tout ce qu'elle désirait maintenant était de fuir le plus loin possible et d'oublier ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait.  
Elle se retourna rapidement et se mit à courir dans les ruelles sombres de Venise, éclairées uniquement par de petites lanternes dont les lumières vacillaient par endroit.  
Elle ignorait si le Docteur Lecter se trouvait derrière elle et n'osait se retourner de peur de ralentir sa course en le voyant et de le laisser la rejoindre. Elle menait un terrible combat avec elle-même et elle commençait à croire qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à gagner.  
Elle courait toujours plus vite, ne regardant même plus les noms de rues inscrits en haut de chacune d'elles. Un point de côté l'obligeait à se tenir pliée en deux, mais elle continuait sa course, quand, soudain, il n'y eut plus de passage. La ruelle dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée était un cul de sac. Résignée, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Dans son dos, des bruits de pas angoissants martelaient le sol.

---

Hannibal arriva lui aussi dans l'impasse où Clarice l'attendait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda, l'air mécontent.  
-Pourquoi me fuyez vous toujours, ex agent spécial Starling ?  
-Ca ne serait pas drôle sinon , répondit Clarice dans un souffle.  
Décidément, les répliques qu'elle rétorquait lui paraissaient vraiment déplacées…Faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil était plus que mal choisi.  
Hannibal s'avança encore de manière à pousser Clarice contre le mur.  
-Laissez moi partir, Docteur, le supplia-t-elle.  
Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre afin de fuir une nouvelle fois, il lui attrapa fermement les mains qu'il plaqua contre la pierre. Puis il resserra son étreinte autour de ses poignets de telle sorte que la jeune femme ne puisse plus bouger. Celle-ci poussa un petit hoquet de douleur.  
-Lâchez-moi !  
-Pourquoi le ferais-je, Clarice. Il est si agréable de vous avoir à ma merci.  
Leur visage se trouvaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre que leurs bouches se touchaient presque et leurs haleines se mélangeaient.  
-Vous me faites mal !  
Hannibal serra plus fermement encore les poignets endolori et Clarice du se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas crier.  
-Je pourrais vous faire bien plus mal encore, Clarice. Vous savez très bien de quoi je suis capable…  
Clarice frissonna mais il ne s'agissait plus là d'un frisson de peur. Etrangement, sa manière brutale de la tenir ainsi encourageait son excitation. Elle avait perdu son combat. Elle n'était définitivement plus elle-même et celle qu'elle devenait faisait remonter à la surface ses fantasmes les plus secrets.  
-Alors, allez-y, Docteur, dégustez-moi …  
Hannibal sourit. Non seulement il ne la terrifiait plus mais il l'attirait et rien ne pouvait plus l'amuser. Il la regarda. Non, l'avoir fait venir jusqu'à Venise afin de la tuer ne serait pas correct et il ne voulait en aucun cas la voir morte.  
Il secoua la tête, mais Clarice reprit.  
-Embrassez-moi !  
Cette fois Hannibal ne se fit pas prier et posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme. Ce baiser, très doux et très chaste, jurait presque avec la violence de la situation.  
Clarice ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant et les garda clos encore quelques longues secondes après que les lèvres du Docteur Lecter aient quitté les siennes. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était seule, Hannibal avait, une fois de plus, disparu.


	11. Course poursuite

**Chapitre 11 : Course poursuite**

De retour à Paris, Clarice gardait encore à l'esprit les rues magnifiques, les monuments grandioses et l'atmosphère, si singulière, de Venise.  
Même si elle n'avait demeuré qu'une seule journée dans cette ville où tout les rêves paraissent permis, il lui semblait y avoir abandonné une partie d'elle-même et, à tout jamais, elle garderait un souvenir inoubliable de ce si bref voyage.  
Elle commençait enfin à comprendre. Son destin la reliait irrémédiablement à celui d'Hannibal Lecter et elle savait à présent que rien ne lui servait de fuir car il la hanterait toujours, ne serait-ce que dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait fait, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, que refuser de vivre et d'accepter ce qu'elle était et elle ne voulait plus se voiler la face.  
Cette excursion en Italie, au sain même de son moi intérieur, l'avait changée au plus profond d'elle-même et elle se sentait enfin prête à sortir de l'hibernation dans laquelle elle avait enfermé son cœur depuis de trop nombreuses années.  
Arrivée au manoir après de longues heures de trajet en train, elle découvrit que le commissaire Dubois avait laissé de nombreux messages sur son répondeur. Sa voix paraissait triste et à l'entente de ses intonations, Clarice su immédiatement que la mort d'Anna lui pesait encore très lourd sur la conscience.  
Elle ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un sanglot en songeant à l'adorable fillette qu'elle avait eu le bonheur de rencontrer le soir de Noël et qu'elle ne verrai jamais plus, mais elle se reprit rapidement et s'empara du combiné.

---

Commissaire Dubois à l'appareil !  
-C'est Clarice Starling, vous avez essayé de me joindre ?  
-Mais où diable étiez vous, cela fait deux jours que je vous laisse des messages…Nous avons une piste, mademoiselle Starling !  
Le regard de Clarice s'éclaira. Allaient-ils enfin réussir à arrêter le croquemitaine ?  
-Je vous écoute, s'exclama-t-elle avec ferveur.  
-Une femme correspondant à la description d' Amber Wallace a été identifiée. Elle travaillerait comme guide pour touristes étrangers à Notre Dame de Paris. Nous n'avons rien voulu lancer sans vous prévenir. Il faut la coincer, mais je veux des aveux…sinon, elle pourrait bien s'en tirer, devant le juge, pour manque de preuves. Nous devons lui tendre un piège.  
Dubois parlait très vite et il du marquer une pose pour reprendre son souffle.  
-Je vous attends demain matin au commissariat du 1er arrondissement. Mademoiselle Starling, vous avez un accent étranger, il vous sera facile de vous glisser parmi le groupe de touriste. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous procurer un permis de port d'arme. Ainsi vous aurez de quoi vous défendre si jamais cela tournait mal. Et de toutes manières, nous ne serons pas bien loin !  
-J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'opération, commissaire. Elles finissent rarement bien, croyez-moi !  
Clarice repensa amèrement à l'arrestation d'Evelda Drumgo où elle avait du choisir entre se faire tuer et descendre cette femme qui portait son bébé dans les bras et où son ami et collègue John Brigham avait perdu la vie.  
-Je dois savoir, mademoiselle Starling, acceptez vous de m'aider encore cette fois ou non ?  
Clarice réfléchit un long moment et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle répondit.  
-Je vous suit !

---

Le lendemain matin, Clarice se rendit au commissariat du 1er arrondissement où elle retrouva Christophe Dubois et Luis Royo pour les derniers préparatifs.  
Ils se munirent d'émetteur de transmission radio dissimulés sous leur vêtements, afin de ne jamais être totalement séparé lors de l'intervention, et de gilet par balle que l'ancien agent du FBI avait expressément réclamés. La jeune femme, à qui Dubois avait offert un permis de port d'arme pour l'occasion, s'était équipée d'un Colt 45 dont elle avait pourvu la crosse d'une bande d'adhésif anti-dérapant comme elle en avait pris l'habitude en travaillant au Bureau. Elle l'attacha à sa ceinture et le cacha sous son blouson.  
-Vous savez vous en servir au moins ?  
Royo, toujours aussi désagréable avec elle, lui rappelait étrangement l'infâme et antipathique Paul Krendler.  
-J'ai remporté trois fois le championnat de tir de combat tous services à Quantico, cela devrait vous rassurer, monsieur Royo, répondit-elle hautainement.  
Fin prête pour cette expédition, Clarice attendait dans le hall enfumé. Dehors, la pluie tombait à flot, le ciel gris annonçait une journée maussade et le tonnerre grognait de temps à autre dans le lointain. Un temps à ne pas mettre un chat dehors, pensa Starling.  
Pourtant, elle se sentait relativement bien. Elle devait mener à terme cette opération et s'y emploierait de son mieux. Elle retrouvait en elle le plaisir de l'attente avant la tempête. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le FBI jamais plus elle n'avait ressenti une telle tension et elle devait bien admettre que cela lui avait trop longtemps manqué.  
Elle tata la crosse de l'arme qu'elle portait à la ceinture et que l'on ne pouvait percevoir sous son blouson. Elle allait redevenir Poison Oakley, comme ses collègues sur le champ de tir s'étaient amusés à la surnommer à cause de son talent pour viser le centre des cibles mouvantes. Pour elle, ce pistolet était presque devenu une troisième main.  
Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait le droit de le porter que durant ces quelques heures et qu'ensuite elle devrait bien sagement le rendre à ses employeurs de fortune.

---

Sur le parvis de Notre-dame, les touristes affluaient en grand nombre avec leur petits sacs à dos et leurs appareils photos numériques.  
Clarice, vêtue pour l'occasion et affublée de tout l'équipement du parfait vacancier ne dépareillait nullement et réussissait assez facilement à se fondre dans la foule.  
La cathédrale était immense. Ses deux tours pointées vers le ciel semblaient grimper jusque dans les nuages et de nombreuses gargouilles en gardait l'entrée, repoussant ainsi les envoyés du Diable. Tout le bâtiment comportait de fines sculptures et Clarice, qui ne connaissait rien à l'architecture ancienne, les Etats-Unis, sa patrie d'origine, étant un jeune pays à l'échelle mondial, fut fascinée par ce véritable travail d'expert.  
Elle se plaça dans la file d'attente pour les visites guidées. Les sources de l'inspecteur Dubois l'avait assurée qu'Amber Wallace travaillerait ce matin-là et qu'il était impossible de ne pas tomber sur elle. Clarice avait pu se procurer une photo de la suspecte en fouillant les archives. Celle-ci datait, bien entendu, de presque vingt-cinq ans et Amber Wallace avait sans doute changé depuis, mais cela semblait tout de même le meilleur éléments qu'elle possédait pour reconnaître son adversaire.  
Enfin, les organisateurs firent entrer un groupe de touriste dans lequel Starling se faufila et une femme âgée d'environ cinquante-cinq ans les accueillit. Dès que Clarice la vit elle reconnu le visage allongé de celle qu'elle recherchait. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement blanchis et ses traits s'étaient ridés, mais aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de la même personne.  
Cette femme paraissait guillerette, polie et bien élevée. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être l'auteur de ces meurtres atroces et pendant un instant, Clarice se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas une nouvelle fois fait fausse route. Mais Hannibal Lecter était persuadé de sa culpabilité et elle souhaitait, encore une fois, se fier à son instinct qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais faillit.  
La cathédrale était aussi impressionnante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Les vitraux donnaient une atmosphère tamisée aux murs de pierres froides et aux illustrations du chemin de croix. De la musique d'orgue s'élevait dans les hauteurs de l'autel et emplissait les lieux de spiritualité.  
De nombreux croyant s'agenouillaient devant la statue de Jésus sur sa croie ou celle de la vierge Marie, portant l'enfant béni dans ses bras, et certains d'entre eux, assis sur les bancs au centre du bâtiment, attendaient l'heure de la prochaine messe. Une odeur d'encens vint se frotter aux narines de Clarice qui observait avec enthousiasme ce lieu hors du commun sans écouter les commentaires que faisait Amber Wallace sur telle ou telle reproduction de la bible.  
Clarice regardait autour d'elle et ne tarda pas à apercevoir le commissaire Dubois et Luis Royo qui l'observaient passivement dans un coin de l'église. Plus loin, d'autres policiers en civil attendaient son signal. Rassurée, elle sortit un petit appareil photo dont elle coupa le flash et fit mine de prendre quelques clichés.  
Alors que le groupe commençait à se disperser, Clarice s'avança vers Amber Wallace. Dans son oreillette elle entendait Dubois lui donner des instructions.  
-Faites attention, Starling, elle est peut-être armée…  
Amber se retourna et fit face à Clarice. Les yeux noisette de son visage allongé observaient la jeune femme qui s'approchait d'elle.  
-Vous avez une question, madame ?  
Clarice rassembla son courage et, tout près de Wallace, elle sortit son arme et la colla discrètement dans le ventre de son adversaire. Amber Wallace ne broncha pas mais regarda Clarice avec un regard noir.  
-Que voulez vous ?  
-Vous êtes encerclée, madame Wallace. Des policiers vous attendent à toutes les portes et plusieurs sont dans l'enceinte même de l'église. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir.  
-Pourquoi fuirais-je ?  
-Parce que vous avez tué toute ces filles, madame Wallace. Pas la peine de nier, nous avons des preuves.  
Clarice savait qu'Amber Wallace serait plus rusée que cela et n'avouerait certainement pas sous la menace de quelques simples preuves hypothétiques, mais elle ajouta  
-Nous savons que vous assisté à la mort de votre unique enfant, il y à peu près vingt-cinq ans…vous ne croyez pas que tout ces meurtres ont assez duré ?  
Le visage d'Amber devint livide.  
-Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seule comme elle l'a fait…j'ai essayer de la retrouver mais ces fillettes n'étaient jamais elle. Jamais. Vous comprenez ? N'est-ce pas ?  
Puis, trop rapidement pour que Clarice ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Amber Wallace sortit une arme de sous sa capeline.  
Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Dubois, voyant que l'accusée allait tirer sur Clarice accourut et s'interposa entre les deux femmes juste à temps pour prendre la balle destinée à Starling. Royo ordonna à ses collègues de descendre Amber Wallace et tout les touristes présents dans la cathédrale se couchèrent par terre terrifiés par les échanges de coups de feu.  
Clarice, elle, restait debout, sans bouger, le regard rivé sur le corps inerte de Dubois.  
Une fois Amber Wallace hors d'état de nuire, Royo s'approcha d'eux. Il s'agenouilla près de Dubois et prit son pouls. Le commissaire était aussi mort que le croquemitaine.  
Des larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues de Clarice, toujours en état de choc, incapable de dire un mot ou de faire un geste. A sa ceinture, le petit magnétophone qui avait permis d'enregistrer les étranges aveux d'Amber Wallace tournait toujours.


	12. Le goût de la vengeance

**Chapitre 12 : Le goût de la vengeance**

Après cette douloureuse intervention, Royo, voyant que Clarice avait du mal à tenir le choc, lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.  
Elle fut presque étonnée de le voir se conduire correctement, lui qu'elle trouvait habituellement si désagréable à son égard. Mais comme elle se sentait vraiment très mal, elle préféra ne rien dire et se laisser soutenir par l'ancien collègue du regretté commissaire Dubois.  
Arrivé devant le manoir, Royo descendit de sa voiture et vint ouvrir la porte du côté passager. Clarice sortit difficilement et le policier du l'aider à tenir debout. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait sans doute pensé que la jeune femme avait bu un coup de trop, mais l'alcool n'avait malheureusement rien à voir avec l'état de Starling. Chaque épisode de sa vie s'effilochait sous ses yeux. Dès qu'elle se prenait d'affection pour quelqu'un, cette personne lui était enlevée par le destin. Ce schéma se répétait sans cesse, d'abord Brigham, ensuite Crawford, puis la petite Anna et maintenant Dubois. Elle ne savait plus comment supporter de vivre avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vu en si peu d'année.  
Royo installa confortablement Clarice sur le canapé du salon et partit faire du thé dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme continuait de ressasser ses pensées. A cet instant-là, ce n'est sûrement pas Luis Royo qu'elle aurait aimé voir s'occuper d'elle et celui dont elle avait besoin était sans doute bien loin.  
Clarice ferma les yeux et appela dans son esprit l'image du Docteur Lecter qui s'afficha derrière ses paupières closes. A la vue de son regard de glace, elle se sentit immédiatement mieux et se releva doucement du canapé. Elle descendit l'escalier et retrouva Royo qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, une casserole d'eau bouillante à la main.  
-Vous devriez vous reposer, mademoiselle Starling !  
-Ca va aller. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon sac, par hasard ?  
-Je vous l'ai posé sur la table de la salle à manger.  
Clarice remercia Luis Royo et alla dans l'autre pièce. Elle fouilla le fond de son petit sac à dos et en sortit un téléphone portable. Elle utilisa la fonction mémoire qui gardait affiché les derniers numéros composés et sélectionna celui d'Hannibal Lecter. Elle avait une irrépressible envie d'entendre sa voix la réconforter.  
Malheureusement, la seule chose que le téléphone lui offrit fut les très reconnaissables tonalités d'occupation. Ou le Docteur Lecter était en communication, ou son portable ne marchait plus.  
Clarice se promit de réessayer plus tard et retourna dans la cuisine apporter son aide à Royo qui paraissait en difficulté avec le thé.

---

C'est un grand manoir. Il doit avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entretien ! Avez vous des domestiques , demanda poliment Royo devant une grande tasse de thé fumant.  
-Pas de domestiques. Il y a juste les gardiens, un couple. Mais je les vois assez rarement. Ils logent au troisième et sont très réservés ! Mais vous ne les verrez pas aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire du frère de l'un d'eux. Ils dorment chez lui cette nuit !  
-Intéressant, très intéressant ! Et pas de petit ami ?  
-Personne, non.  
Soudainement, Clarice trouva son interlocuteur très indiscret. En quoi tout ces détails le regardaient-ils ?  
Elle avait une impression de malaise et ignorait d'où cela pouvait venir. L'homme en face d'elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Royo depuis la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré mais cette sensation qu'elle devait s'en méfier venait tout juste de faire surface et elle ne comprenait pas sur quoi ses sens se basaient. Elle aurait voulu le remercier et le faire partir le plus rapidement possible, mais il était délicat de le mettre à la porte alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver.  
-Au fait, je dois vous rendre ceci je crois.  
Clarice tendait le Colt 45 que Dubois lui avait procuré pour l'arrestation d'Amber Wallace.  
-Je ne pense pas en avoir à nouveau besoin !  
Puis, voyant les deux tasses de thé vides.  
-Je vois que vous avez fini ! Je vais les remmener à la cuisine. Ca évitera le désordre et…  
Mais Royo ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A peine s'était-elle levée qu'il se jeta sur elle. Les tasses tombèrent par terre dans un éclat de porcelaine et Clarice bascula à la renverse. Ses mains s'affalèrent sur les morceaux de tasses cassées qui écorchèrent douloureusement sa peau, sa tête se cogna sur le parquet et du sang coula sur son joli visage à l'expression horrifié.  
Royo, assis sur elle, tentait de l'empêcher de se débattre. Lui tenant les poignets avec sa main droite, il essayait tant bien que mal de déboutonner son treillis de la gauche. Clarice hurlait et gesticulait de toutes ses forces. Elle savait ce que ce pervers avait en tête et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, cet homme était bien plus forte qu'elle et toute bataille était peine perdue. Elle se mit à pleurer de désespoir quand elle réalisa qu'elle devait s'avouer vaincue.  
Royo qui avait réussi à arracher les boutons du pantalon de la jeune femme, le baissa fébrilement, mais alors qu'il tentait de se déshabiller d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours les poignets de Clarice, un coup violent sur sa nuque le fit tressaillir et il tomba, inconscient, sur sa victime qui se sentit écrasée sous son poids. Quelqu'un la dégagea du corps de Royo qui respirait toujours et lui tendit une main bienveillante pour l'aider à se relever.  
Clarice, désarçonnée, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements à moitié arrachés, les yeux rougis, et les traits encore déformés par la peur, regarda le visage de son sauveur.  
Hannibal Lecter attendait sagement qu'elle reprenne ses esprit.  
Finalement, Clarice prit la main qui lui était offerte et se releva, essayant pudiquement de se rhabiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

---

Merci Docteur Lecter !  
Après s'être essuyés les yeux et le sang sur son visage avec la manche de son gilet déchiré, elle jeta un regard haineux sur le policier Royo toujours inconscient. A présent, elle en était sure, la plupart des hommes lui donnaient la nausée !  
-Bien, maintenant, le plus intéressant. Réfléchissons, entonna Lecter alors que Royo commençait à se réveiller. Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire de lui ?  
Mais Clarice, sans réfléchir, récupéra le Colt 45, posé sur la table basse et le pointa sur le policier qui s'était difficilement relevé en se frottant la tête.  
-Ne bougez pas !  
-Mademoiselle Starling, s'écria Luis Royo, je ne voulais pas. J'ai fait une erreur, vous n'allez quand même pas me descendre pour ça ! Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce type ?  
Hannibal s'approcha de lui.  
-Vous n'avez pas fait vos devoirs, inspecteur Royo. Allons, un policier de votre trempe ne sait pas qui je suis ? Dites le lui, Clarice ! Dites lui mon nom !  
-C'est Hannibal Lecter !  
A l'entente des paroles de la jeune femme, le visage de Royo pâlit, son sang se glaça. Il commençait à regretter de ne plus être inconscient.  
-Vous n'allez pas me descendre, hein Starling ? Vous devriez plutôt le flinguer, lui ! C'est lui le méchant ici !  
Mais Clarice gardait son arme pointée sur Royo. Hannibal prit alors une nouvelle fois la parole.  
-Ne faites pas ça, Clarice. Vous le regretteriez ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, vous ne croyez pas ? Laissez moi lui régler son compte à ma manière ! Vous n'êtes pas faite pour ça !  
Le Docteur Lecter, tentant de la résonner, s'avançait petit à petit vers Clarice dont le doigt sur la gâchette hésitait à appuyer.  
-Donnez moi l'arme, Clarice !  
Il lui tendait à nouveau la main et attendait qu'elle y dépose le Colt. Clarice regarda la paume d'Hannibal. Pendant un long moment, elle lutta intérieurement avec elle-même.  
Finalement, elle baissa lentement sa garde mais au moment où elle allait enfin lâcher l'arme elle remis Royo en joue et tira d'un coup sec. La balle traversa le salon et alla se loger dans le front du policier qu'elle transperça. Luis Royo s'affala de toute sa hauteur et son visage vint s'écraser contre le parquet.  
Clarice, incrédule, laissa tomber l'arme par terre. Hannibal l'observait avec un regard mêlé de fierté et de compassion.  
-Il faut se débarrasser du corps, Clarice !  
Mais Clarice ne bougeait pas. Elle venait de commettre un meurtre et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.  
-Je vais m'en charger, proposa Hannibal en voyant que Clarice ne semblait plus en état de prendre des décision.  
Il souleva le corps et l'emmena hors du manoir.

---

Pendant deux semaines, Clarice n'eut plus aucunes nouvelles du Docteur Lecter. Elle récupérait doucement des cruels événements qui l'avaient poussé au meurtre. Ce soir-là, elle s'était trouvée dans un état second et son désir de vengeance avait été plus fort que sa notion de justice. Mais à présent, avec le recul, elle regrettait amèrement son geste qui la poursuivrait tout au long de sa vie !  
Une après midi, elle reçut un coup de téléphone du commissariat du 1er arrondissement lui annonçant la mort de Royo. Le policier qu'elle avait au bout du fil lui expliqua que son collègue avait été assassiné par Hannibal Lecter sans doute avec le Colt 45 qu'elle avait rendu quelques heures auparavant. Il épilogua un long moment sur le fait que Lecter soit à Paris et que, par conséquence, elle se trouvait sûrement en danger. L'arme n'avait pas été retrouvée.  
Cet après midi-là, déprimée, elle alla s'allonger sur son grand lit vide et s'endormit presque immédiatement.


	13. Démons intérieurs

**Chapitre 13 : Démons Intérieurs**

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Clarice en sursaut. La nuit, déjà tombée depuis de nombreuses heures, rendait la pièce obscure et la jeune femme fut obligée de tâtonner pour trouver l'interrupteur. Elle s'empara ensuite du portable et décrocha.  
-Allo , répondit-elle dans un semi sommeil.  
-Il semblerait que je vous sorte du lit, Clarice.  
Dès qu'elle entendit cette voix, si reconnaissable entre toute, Clarice se sentit soudainement totalement réveillée.  
-Docteur Lecter ? Bon Dieu, il est 3 heures du matin, vous ne pourriez pas, juste une fois dans votre vie, faire les choses comme tout le monde ! Pourrais-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
-Si je vous répondais que je désire seulement entendre le son de votre voix, me croiriez-vous, ex agent spécial Starling ?  
Clarice sourit.  
-Non, certainement pas… Que voulez vous, docteur ?  
-M'assurez que vous alliez bien…Le croquemitaine est sous les verrous à présent, n'est-ce pas ?Et tout le monde pense que je suis l'auteur du meurtre de Luis Royo !  
-Oui, c'est juste…mais j'ignore si je dois vous en remercier !  
Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se décida et lui demanda :  
-Pour quelle raison continuez vous inlassablement de m'aider, docteur ? pour quelle raison n'avez-vous jamais essayé de me faire de mal ?  
-Pourquoi ne répondriez vous pas vous-même à cette question ? Je vous écoute. Qu'en pensez-vous, très chère Clarice ? Vous avez toujours été brillante. Je suis persuadé que vous connaissez déjà la réponse…mais peut-être refusez vous simplement de l'admettre.  
Clarice ne répondait pas.  
-Auriez vous perdu votre langue, ex agent Starling ?  
-Je pense que vous m'appréciez…  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux…un silence que Clarice n'osait briser. Mais soudain, dans ce calme malsain, elle crut percevoir des craquements de l'autre côté de la porte.  
-Docteur Lecter ?Où êtes-vous ?  
-Où voudriez vous que je sois, Clarice ?  
-Docteur, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Où êtes vous , s'exclama-t-elle plus insistante.  
Elle s'était levée et cherchait dans ses affaires quelques choses pouvant servir d'arme. Elle regrettait amèrement son Colt 45 dont elle avait dû se séparer après la tentative de viol du policier Luis Royo.  
-Pas bien loin, répondit finalement Hannibal.  
-Est-ce vous derrière la porte ?  
Le cœur de Clarice battait incroyablement fort et à cet instant elle ne savait si elle craignait que le Docteur Lecter soit effectivement de l'autre côté de cette porte où si elle redoutait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui.  
-Vous avez une bonne oreille…c'est toujours utile d'avoir l'ouie fine.  
-Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes bien dans la pièce à côté ?  
-En effet.  
Clarice poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
-Et…vous…vous n'avez pas l'intention d'entrer ?  
-C'est à vous de décider, Clarice. Cette histoire de croquemitaine est finie, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Du moins, plus en tant qu'informateur. Si vous me laissez entrer, je peux seulement vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, le reste dépendra uniquement de vous, ex agent Starling, et de votre incorruptibilité. Et si vous n'ouvriez pas cette porte, alors je partirais le plus loin possible, et jamais plus vous n'entendriez parler d'Hannibal Lecter. Vous n'avez plus qu'à faire votre choix, Clarice.  
Alors que Clarice tenait encore son portable près de son oreille, Hannibal, lui, avait déjà raccroché. La jeune femme reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre à coucher. De l'autre côté, le Docteur Lecter attendait sa décision.  
Elle posa une main sur la porte comme si elle s'attendait à sentir sa présence à travers le bois. Mais l'expérience se révéla veine.  
Elle allait pour tourner la poignée lorsqu'elle se rétracta. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle le laissait entrer ? Elle se sentait torturé par l'immuable désir de s'abandonner à ses pulsions mais le peu de bon sens qui lui restait encore après toutes ces aventures lui soufflait de rejeter Hannibal Lecter aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se tourna et s'adossa à la porte. De chaudes larmes salées s'écoulaient le long de ses joues.  
Non ! Elle ne pouvait le laisser partir maintenant. Elle repris ses esprit et agrippa la poignée.

---

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement, laissant Hannibal Lecter et Clarice Starling face à face.  
-Vous me surprenez, Clarice , avoua Hannibal en fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.  
-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, Docteur Lecter.  
-La prudence ne serait-elle plus de mise, ex agent Starling ?  
-En fait, c'est un mot que j'ai évincé de mon vocabulaire depuis quelques temps !  
Pendant de longues minutes, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, puis Hannibal avança doucement vers Clarice jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps se touchent, ses yeux restaient rivés dans ceux de l'ancien agent du FBI. Il caressa son visage de sa main valide, dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux l'empêchant d'admirer tout à son aise la beauté de cette femme qui l'obsédait tant.  
Clarice ferma les yeux. Sentir les doigts du Docteur Lecter effleurer sa peau lui faisait éprouver une sensation délicieuse de désir mêlé de peur. A cet instant-là, elle comprit vraiment ce qu'elle ne faisait que redouter, elle savait à présent jusqu'où cette étrange attirance pour ce tueur en série pouvait la mener, et elle était prête à le suivre, prête à accepter ce destin qu'était le sien.  
-Je suis heureux que vous ayez ouvert cette porte, Clarice. Je redoutais que vous me fuyiez encore comme vous le faites toujours, mais il n'en ai rien et rien ne peux me faire plus plaisir car s'il y a une personne que je voudrais ne pas voir me craindre, c'est bien vous. Je vous aime, Clarice, depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu à Baltimore, et je n'ai cessé de vous aimer toujours davantage. Mais vous, Clarice, qu'en est-il de vos sentiments ? M'aimez-vous également ?  
Clarice, gênée, baissa les yeux vers le sol mais les releva pour s'adresser au Docteur Lecter.  
-Oui, je crois que oui…Je ne me l'explique pas, vous êtes l'être que je devrais détester le plus au monde, mais j'ai besoin de vous et…  
Les lèvres d'Hannibal se posèrent sur les siennes et l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Leur baiser ne ressemblait en rien aux précédents, très chastes. Celui-ci était fougueux et passionné. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent l'une l'autre dans de sensuels échanges.  
Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils atteignirent péniblement le lit où Clarice s'allongea doucement avant d'être rejoint par son compagnon. Ce dernier s'appliqua à déboutonner soigneusement la longue chemise que la jeune femme portait pour dormir et lui retira habilement ses sous vêtements avant d'explorer la moindre parcelle de son corps avec sa langue. Clarice avait un goût exquis, le plus subtil et le plus enivrant qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Sa langue, farouche, s'attarda entre les jambes de la jeune femme avant de remonter le long de son ventre pour aller déguster le téton droit puis le gauche qu'il mordilla doucement. Clarice, les yeux fermé, se laissait envahir par la sensation ardente de l'extase et laissait échappé de petits gémissements de plaisir.  
Enfin, les lèvres du Docteur Lecter rejoignirent à nouveau celles de Clarice et tandis qu'il l'embrassait, sa main continuait de découvrir les parties intimes de ce corps si désiré.  
Mais soudain, alors que la jeune femme le serrait contre elle, il se défit de son étreinte et se releva.  
Pendant un instant, Clarice ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, mais quand elle réalisa qu'Hannibal ne revenait pas auprès d'elle, elle se ressaisit, se rassit sur le lit et le dévisagea avec un regard de questionnement.  
-Pourquoi ?  
- Si nous continuions, vous perdriez cette innocence, cette incorruptibilité et cette foi en la justice qui vous sont propres, je veux que vous en soyez consciente.  
-Cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu une bonne partie de mon innocence, Docteur. Je ne suis plus cette femme-enfant que vous avez rencontré à la prison de Baltimore, j'ai beaucoup changé à votre contact… et voyez-vous une arme ou quelque chose susceptible de vous arrêtez et de vous livrer à la police ici ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Pas plus que des renforts venant vous appréhender ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas non plus vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je vous ai fait confiance, je vous ai protégé, d'une certaine manière, et je m'offre à vous, sans aucune retenue, que vous faut-il de plus ?  
Hannibal sortit de la poche de son manteau le revolver qui avait quelques temps auparavant donné la mort au policier Luis Royo et le posa sur le lit, juste à côté de Clarice qui l'observa, songeuse.  
-Bien…Maintenant, nous sommes à armes égales, ex agent spécial Starling, rajouta-t-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau.  
Il l'étreignit tendrement puis s'allongea délicatement auprès d'elle et l'embrassa encore. Clarice le sentit doucement s'introduire en elle et un tourbillon de plaisir l'emporta. Leur deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre mélangeaient leurs sueurs tandis que les deux amants s'évadaient dans le palais des sens.  
Hannibal attrapa la main de Clarice et la serra dans la sienne tandis qu'il continuait d'aller et venir en elle, lui extorquant de longs soupirs de plaisir. Son autre main agrippa violement les cheveux de la jeune femme.  
Leur étreinte, à la fois si douce et si violente devenait de plus en plus intense pour arriver jusqu'à la jouissance, jusqu'à cet instant parfait où leurs enveloppes charnels n'importaient plus et où leurs âmes ne devenaient plus qu'une.  
Jamais Clarice n'avait ressenti pareil sensation, ce bonheur intense, bien qu'éphémère, la submergea à l'en faire pleurer de joie et de tristesse. Puis, le corps de son amant ralentit ses mouvements pour se laisser glisser sagement à ses côtés.  
Quand Clarice eut totalement repris ses esprit et réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, la gêne s'empara d'elle et elle chercha un morceau de drap sous lequel elle aurait pu s'enfuir. Elle se tourna vers Hannibal qui, tout en se rhabillant, l'observait, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.  
Elle, une ex agent du FBI, venait tout bonnement de faire l'amour avec l'un des dix criminels les plus recherchés des Etats-Unis… Ses pensées, toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, se brouillaient dans sa tête et ce qui lui restait encore de bon sens lui revint soudainement. Elle reboutonna rapidement sa chemise, s'empara de l'arme que Lecter avait posé sur le lit, se leva et la tendit vers lui.  
-Vous n'allez pas tirer sur moi, Clarice…Pas après ce qui vient de se passer, j'en suis persuadé.  
-Non, peut-être pas. Mais je n'ai que quelques pas à faire pour aller composer le numéro de la police afin qu'ils viennent vous arrêter ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous couvrirais assez pour que vous échappiez à la peine de mort. Vous retournerez en prison, vous serez bien traité et là-bas au moins, je serais sure que vous ne pourrez faire de mal à personne !  
-Clarice, Clarice, vous sembliez moins pressée de me voir reprendre le chemin de mon " donjon " il y a encore quelques minutes…Mais peu importe, c'est ainsi que je vous êtes et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous voir changer. Pour autant, je dois m'en aller, ex agent Starling. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je vous parais impoli mais je suis pressé.  
Clarice leva un peu plus son arme.  
-Ne bougez pas où je tire !  
-Oh non, vous ne tirerez pas, Clarice. Vous ne souhaitez pas plus ma mort que je ne souhaite la votre et c'est bien là, d'ailleurs, tout le problème de notre existence. Vous êtes ma faiblesse, tout comme je suis la votre…  
Tout en parlant, Lecter se dirigeait doucement vers la porte qu'ils n'avaient, heureusement, pas pris la peine de refermer auparavant.  
Clarice, réalisant qu'il allait s'enfuir, appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu retentit, assourdissant.  
Il n'y avait à présent plus qu'elle dans la chambre. Lecter avait disparu et un impact de balle fumait encore sur le mur de papier peint bleu pale. Clarice se sentit soudain plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses yeux se mouillèrent mais elle empêcha les larmes de perler sur ses joues.

---

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le Docteur Lecter avait quitté la chambre lorsqu'un autre bruit sourd résonna dans le manoir.  
Clarice, ayant été une tireuse d'élite hors paire, aurait reconnu ce son entre tous et dès qu'elle l'entendit elle comprit ce qui se tramait.  
Elle prit un pantalon d'intérieur, posé sur une chaise près du lit, et l'enfila, tant bien que mal, tout en courant vers le hall. Elle n'avait pas fini de le boutonner lorsqu'elle aperçu, du haut des escalier, une dizaine d'hommes habillés avec les uniformes des brigades d'arrestations du FBI. Le froid de l'albâtre des marches qu'elle dévalait lui gelait ses pieds nus mais elle ne sentait plus rien que la peur qui l'envahissait.  
Sur le sol, un corps gisait dans une petite marre de sang. Clarice ne pu réprimer un terrible hurlement en apercevant le visage livide et inanimé du Docteur Lecter troué au niveau du front d'où s'écoulait le sang, son regard, habituellement si perçant, vidé de toute expression. Elle accéléra encore le pas. Tout les agents s'étaient retournés et la regardais accourir. Elle s'affala sur le sol, ses yeux baignés de larmes, incapable d'aller plus loin, à quelques mètres du corps d'Hannibal.  
Un homme vint la rejoindre et lui tendit une grosse couverture de laine.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est fini. Vous êtes sauvées.  
Il semblait croire qu'Hannibal Lecter avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle et qu'ils venaient de lui sauver la vie. Clarice, perdue, ne le contredit pas.  
Elle apprit plus tard que la femme en noir avait vu Lecter s'introduire dans la maison et qu'elle avait aussitôt appelé les autorités. Les agents du FBI étant déjà à Paris à la recherche du cannibale, furent directement envoyés au manoir où ils réussirent enfin à stopper le tueur en lui tirant une balle dans la tête.  
Alors que les hommes du FBI s'affairaient à appeler une ambulance pour faire emmener le cadavre et à préparer du café à Clarice, celle-ci rejoignit, en rampant, le corps d'Hannibal Lecter. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'où s'échappaient encore quelques gouttes de sang frais et l'embrassa en guise d'adieu. Le sang du tueur se répandait dans sa bouche et elle en sentait le goût amer mélangé à la saveur salées de ses propres larmes qui se répandaient sur son visage.

---

A Quantico, on sonna chez l'agent Ardelia Mapp. Elle habitait une jolie petite maison entourée d'un charmant jardinet.  
-J'arrive…  
Ardelia ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de regarder par le judas qui pouvait être son visiteur. Ce soir-là, elle devait aller au cinéma avec son ami Alex et il s'était proposé pour faire le chauffeur. Toutefois, elle le trouvait relativement en avance.  
Mais sur le pas de la porte, ce ne fut pas Alex qu'elle découvrit.  
-Clarice , s'exclama-t-elle.  
Clarice Starling, ancien agent spécial du FBI, se tenait devant elle, entourée d'un monceau de bagages.  
-Y aurait-il une chambre libre pour moi dans ta maison ?  
-Mais bien sur, ma doudou, tu es toujours la bienvenue…entre, je t'en pris !  
Ardelia aida Clarice à monter ses bagages puis l'installa dans la chambre d'ami.  
-Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux ici…ça me fais tellement plaisir de te revoir !  
-En fait, ce serait juste le temps de retrouver un logement par ici, expliqua Clarice.  
-Tu veux dire que tu as définitivement quitté Paris ? Et le manoir qu'en as-tu fait ?  
-Je l'ai mis en vente…ainsi que tout les meubles. Je crois qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir auprès de mes amis…et de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas après…  
-Je suis au courant. Au bureau tout le monde en a parlé. Tu as encore fait couler l'encre du National Tattler…Ceux là, quand ils arreteront d'écrire sur ce qu'ils ne savent pas… !  
Ardelia reprit sa respiration avant de continuer.  
-On pourrait redevenir colocataires…qu'est ce que t'en penses ? La maison est largement assez grande pour deux…  
-A vrai dire, il faudrait, dans ce cas, qu'elle le soit aussi pour trois !  
Ardelia regarda Clarice avec des yeux écarquillés.  
-Comment ça pour trois ? Tu nous as ramené un fiancé parisien.  
Clarice sourit. Ardelia remarqua alors que même lorsqu'elle essayait de paraître amusée, le visage de sa jeune amie semblait avoir perdu toute joie de vivre.  
-Non, pas du tout. Mais dans neuf mois, nous ne seront plus seulement deux…  
Cette fois Ardelia crut qu'elle allait avoir une attaque.  
-Tu veux dire que tu es…  
-...enceinte ! Oui.  
-Et, je sens que je vais regretter cette question, mais je peux savoir qui est le père ?  
-En effet, tu regretterais ta question en entendant la réponse…  
Ardelia n'insista pas plus. L'origine du père lui paraissait plus qu'évidente. Il semblait que, pour une fois, les rédacteurs du National Tattler aient vu juste dans la relation qui unissait Clarice Starling à Hannibal Lecter…  
Voyant son amie très fatiguée, elle sortit de la pièce en s'excusant et alla téléphoner à Alex afin de le prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir au cinéma.  
Dans la chambre, Clarice observait les étoiles par la fenêtre. On était à la fin du moins de mars et les beaux jours arriveraient bientôt.  
Elle avait tout quitté pour partir à Paris, et avait presque tout perdu là-bas…Elle avait évolué, elle se sentait enfin prête à vivre, mais au prix de quel sacrifice avait-elle du se découvrir elle-même.  
Dans le ciel, la constellation d'Orion brillait comme pour lui adresser un message de réconfort. Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de fermer à tout jamais les rideaux de son passé.  
A présent, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, une vie où elle n'aurait plus jamais à fuir, une vie qu'elle avait choisie en laissant Hannibal Lecter rentrer dans sa chambre ce soir l  
Puis un jour viendrait où le souffle de la mort s'étendrait sur elle et où elle rejoindrait enfin le Docteur Lecter dans l'éternité. Elle savait à présent que sa seule dernière joie serait de quitter cette terre et cela la réconforta…tout n'était donc pas perdu pour elle.  
Elle posa la main sur son ventre et murmura  
-Tout ira bien à présent, Mischa !

**FIN**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Lecter-in-love : merci pour ta review ! Heureuse que l'histoire t'ai plu...j'ai corrigé l'erreur...en effet, il s'agissait du 31 décembre !


End file.
